


Le repaire de Python

by SianaE



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianaE/pseuds/SianaE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la guerre contre Gaïa, Nico aurait bien pris un peu de repos. Malheureusement, la vie de demi-dieu n'est pas prévue comme ça...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le temps passe et un invité s'incruste

**Author's Note:**

> Apparement, je ne peux pas résister au Solangelo. Apparement, je suis aussi capable d'écrire un monstre de 20000 mots...

Les jours qui suivent la fin de la guerre avec Gaïa, le Camp des sangs mêlés reprend peu à peu son train-train habituel. L'atmosphère est encore lourde de tous les tombés au combat que l'on pleure toujours et du soulagement un peu incrédule de la paix durement acquise.

Nico s'adapte plutôt bien à son nouvel environnement et au fait de rester à la même place pour une longue période de temps. Le plus dur c'est de socialiser. Habitué aux esprits et autres fantômes, Nico n'a absolument aucune idée de comment agir comme un ado normal du 21eme siècle. Avoir des gens qui se disent des amis aide un peu, même si il a toujours besoin de périodes de calme et de solitude pour recharger ses batteries. Et puis il y a Will qui semble faire de son intégration sa mission personnelle. Il semblerait que partout où il va ces temps-ci, le blond est là, avec son sourire et ses yeux trop bleus.

Les papillons squelettiques se sont multipliés depuis cette première interaction et Nico ignore quoi en penser et encore plus quoi faire de cette sensation. Faire son coming out auprès de Percy et Annabeth est une chose. Admettre à lui même et au reste du camp sa situation, c'en est une autre et il est loin d'être prêt à franchir cette étape.

Cela dit, sentiments mis à part, Nico se sent bien. Son séjour à l'infirmerie bien qu'il ne l'admettrai jamais, était nécessaire. Il se sent de nouveau solide, ancré dans le monde des vivants. C'est agréable de pouvoir aller se coucher sans avoir peur de perdre un bras dans les ténèbres. Son teint est passé de blanc livide à légèrement doré et les cercles sous ses yeux ont disparus. Son appétit est fluctuant mais plus positif que négatif, mais c'est son sommeil qui fait encore défaut. Il faut dire que revivre le Tartare chaque nuit est loin d'être pleinement reposant.

La seule chose étrange au final, c'est qu'après quelques semaines, le camp redevienne silencieux. Les Apollon, d'habitude toujours prompt à démarrer les chansons autour du feu de camp manquent d'enthousiasme. Ils sont nombreux à oublier les paroles, rater une note ou tout simplement commencer à chanter des chansons déprimantes. Et la bizarrerie ne s'arrête pas là. A l'infirmerie, les Apollons sont distraits, les plaies des campeurs mettent plus de temps à guérir. Dans l'arène, ce sont des flèches qui se perdent ou qui touchent rarement le centre de la cible. En bref, les Apollons semblent ailleurs et déprimés, ce qui est loin d'être leur état normal.

Will Solace n'est pas épargné. Déjà, Nico le croise beaucoup moins souvent, ce qui est un exploit sachant que l'adolescent semble le suivre comme son ombre pour lui rappeler de prendre sa dose quotidienne de soleil et de surtout bien prendre ses vitamines. Désormais, quand il le croise, Will ne lui offre qu'un demi sourire distrait et Nico peu clairement voir qu'il manque de sommeil.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Di Angelo, se contente-t-il de lui répondre à chaque fois que Nico tente de le cuisiner. Beaucoup de travail à l'infirmerie et tout ça. As-tu fini ton assiette à midi?

Pourtant, pour tout ce qu'il essaye de lui assurer, Will ne va très certainement pas bien. Rien que les cernes sous ses yeux pourraient en témoigner.

Les jours passent et Nico ne voit presque plus les Apollons. Ceux-ci semblent cloitrés dans leur cabine, surtout Kayla et Will que Nico est persuadé ne sont même pas sortis prendre un repas depuis la veille.

Il est déterminé à entrer de force dans le bungalow 7 si nécessaire arrivé le soir mais sa détermination est inutile. En effet, lorsqu'il prend place au feu de camp ce soir là, tous les enfants d'Apollon sont assis là, regardant le feu d'un air maussade. Will est à l'avant, parlant à voix basse avec Kayla assise à ses côté et jouant nerveusement avec une bande Velpeau.

Au moment de débuter le feu de camp, Will lève la main et des regards surpris se tournent vers lui. Ces derniers temps, rares sont les Apollons d'humeur à lancer les festivités. Malheureusement pour tous, Will n'a vraiment pas l'intention de se mettre à chanter. Ou heureusement, songe Nico se rappelant la fois où en entrant sans frapper, il avait surpris Will Solace dans l'infirmerie déserte chanter à tue tête de façon complètement fausse. Si il y a un talent que Will n'a pas hérité de son père, c'est bien celui-là.

A la place, le blond lance d'une voix claire:

-J'ai une annonce à faire.

Les campeurs se taisent au fur et à mesure et Chiron lui fait signe de poursuivre.

-Certains d'entre vous l'auront probablement remarqué, notre cabine n'est pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Et comme vous le savez probablement, depuis Gaïa, notre père est silencieux. On ne peux plus rester les bras croisés, proclame Will Solace en se levant. Notre père ne nous contacte plus du tout, d'aucune manière et dieu sait qu'un Apollon silencieux est forcément suspicieux. Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Touts ses enfants souffrent. On a du mal à se concentrer, nos dons semblent diminués et on manque tous cruellement d'énergie et d'enthousiasme. Ça ne peux plus durer. C'est pourquoi je voudrai mener une quête, termine-t-il d'un ton solennel.

L'annonce est accueillie avec un silence de mort. Si peu de temps après Gaïa, la pilule semble dure à faire passer.

-Ce n'est pas censé nous empêcher de partir en quête le manque de prophéties et tout le tralala, demande une campeuse Athéna.

\- De toute façon, on ne doit pas avoir une prophétie pour lancer une quête d'habitude? s'étonne un Déméter.

Le visage de Will est sérieux, accentué par les cercles noirs sous ses yeux que Nico et bien plus habitué a voir dans le miroir que sur les traits de son ami. Il est figé dans une grimace comme si les mots qui cherchaient à sortir lui écorchaient la gorge au passage.

-Crois moi si je pouvais l'éviter, je le ferai, assure Will en fixant le jeune Déméter, mais la situation ne peux plus durer. Je suis médecin, je ne peux tout simplement pas tolérer de voir mes frères et sœur souffrir. Je pars, prophétie ou pas.

Le regard de Will est déterminé, le bleu ciel devenu presque métallique. Nico n'aime pas ça. Ses yeux sont fait pour les éclats de rire pas pour le combat. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, Solace est au moins aussi têtu que lui et ce n'est pas peu dire.

-Kayla et moi allons mener la quête, reprend-t-il après le moment de silence suivant son annonce. C'est mon devoir en tant que directeur de cabine de diriger cette quête et Kayla est bonne archère et fille d'Apollon aussi. Mais il nous faut un troisième demi dieux pour accomplir cette tâche et si possible un bon guerrier pour compenser mes lacunes dans ce domaine…achève Will d'une petite voix.

Tous les regards se portent instinctivement vers les campeurs de la cabine 4.

Nico est debout avant même que son cerveau en prenne la décision.

-Je suis volontaire. Je viendrai avec vous.

Le silence qui suit est abyssal. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui et il se sent rougir. Puis les campeurs de la cabine Arès explosent de colère et le calme est rompu.

-Di Angelo? S'époumone Clarisse. Je suis une guerrière! Fille d'Arès! Je devrai être celle à se joindre à la quête.

Et tous les Arès de se mettre à scander le nom de la jeune fille accompagné de cris de guerre supposé virils et de vigoureux coups de pieds.

Nico est furieux. Certes il n'a pas vraiment de raison valide pour soutenir sa candidature mais il est loin d'être un gamin inexpérimenté question batailles et quêtes. Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre quand Percy se lève soudainement et tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

-Nico est aussi bon guerrier qu'un fils d'Arès, clame-t-il, il a autant de prétention à cette quête que toi Clarisse!

Nico hésite entre le contentement de se voir défendu et la mortification que ce soit Percy, d'entre tous qui se soit porté à sa défense.

Will au milieu de tout ça semble hésiter entre l'accueillir à bras ouvert ou au contraire le clouer dans son lit pour qu'il ne bouge plus jamais.

-Nico connait l'ancien continent, intervient Jason et jamais Nico n'a été si heureux de l'avoir comme ami. Il est un bon choix considérant qu'il a été en Europe. Il pourra guider les autres et il connait mieux que quiconque les monstres et leur point faibles.

Grâce à Mythomagic, pense Nico, mais il se garde bien de faire part de cette information.

-Jason à raison, renchérit-il, bien décidé à se défendre tout seul. Je connais les monstres et la place, je suis bon guerrier et j'ai des pouvoirs assez puissants. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas prétendre à cette quête.

En vérité, Nico en voit plein des raisons justement, a commencer par le fait qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment posé un orteil en Grèce…mais ça aussi il préfère le taire.

-Will, l'interpelle Nico. C'est ta quête, c'est à toi de décider qui tu veux avoir comme compagnons. M'acceptes-tu?

-Moi je le prendrai! s'exclame une voix enjouée depuis l'orée du feu de camp.

Tous les regards se tournent vers la voix inconnue qui vient de se faire entendre.

C'est un adolescent de 16 ans environ, d'un blond si intense qu'il semble avoir un halo doré autour de la tête, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt bleu qui semblent avoir vus des jours meilleurs.

Les campeurs sont si surpris qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

-Et bien, quel accueil! poursuit l'inconnu d'un air enjoué. J'apprécie l'esprit d'initiative, vraiment, bien joué fiston! lance-t-il avec un sourire ravageur en direction de Will qui s'en décroche la mâchoire.

Le silence des campeurs se prolonge et le nouveau venu baisse lentement les mains qu'il avait levé comme pour recueillir des applaudissements.

-Fiston? bredouille Will, confus au possible. Est-ce que ça veut dire que... attend une seconde... Apollon?

-Gagné! s'exclame ce dernier en ouvrant de nouveau grandement les bras de façon théâtrale. Content de me voir?

Will et le reste du bungalow d'Apollon ont l'air de sortir d'un manège particulièrement tortueux. Le reste des campeurs s'échangent des regards perdus et incrédules.

-Mais... mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? finit par sortir Will, résumant probablement la pensée de l'assemblée des campeurs.

-C'est une drôle d'histoire en fait, raconte Apollon, un air embarrassé sur le visage et sa main passant nerveusement dans sa chevelure ce qui a pour effet d'aveugler les campeurs les plus proches. Je me suis un peu embrouillé avec Zeus à propos de Gaia et... bon, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi et Zeus à décidé qu'un petit séjour sur terre me ferai du bien. L'air frais, la vraie vie quoi! Donc voila, je suis là! Oh, et je suis mortel maintenant, ajoute-t-il après coup.

Silence.

Finalement, c'est Chiron qui semble se reprendre en premier. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il s'avance dans la lueur des flammes.

-Apollon donc... commence-t-il presque pour lui même. Ainsi, c'est cela qui t'es arrivé... Tes enfants étaient très inquiets à ton sujet. Ce jeune homme voulait justement lancer une quête pour aller éliminer Python en Grèce, l'informe-t-il en désignant Will qui rougit légèrement. Nous allons donc pouvoir laisser tomber cette idée rid-

-Non! s'exclame précipitamment le dieu devenu mortel. C'est parfait cette quête, juste ce qu'il me faut!

Apollon semble se rendre compte du volume de sa voix et toussote avant de reprendre à un niveau plus approprié.

\- Pour que je puisse regagner l'Olympe et mon statut de Dieu, il me faut justement prouver ma valeur. Ces jeunes gens sont assez aimables de se proposer pour ramener la tête de Python afin que je l'offre à Zeus pour terminer cette punition ridicule. C'est parfait! Finit-il en écartant les mains.

Nico s'attend presque à l'entendre crier "Tadaaa!" pour finir son effet. Il se sent bouillir à l'intérieur. Le Dieu est là depuis une demie-minute et il a déjà envie de l'étrangler et de le renvoyer sur l'Olympe a grand coups de pieds.

-Parfait? explose-t-il, ces "jeunes gens" sont tes enfants et tu les laisserais partir affronter un monstre dangereux pour que tu puisses profiter de la gloire sans remuer le petit doigt? Je ne crois pas non!

Les campeurs qui avaient commencés à chuchoter entre eux s'arrêtent net.

-Ah, mais c'est que justement, je sais qu'ils sont tout a fait capables, je suis leur père après tout, ils ne craignent rien.

Et Apollon a l'audace de hausser les épaules.

-Ils ne craignent rien! manque s'étouffer Nico. Non mais je rêve! Même sous votre forme de Dieu vous avez eu du mal à l'achever ce satané reptile! Si cette quête doit se faire alors j'exige qu'Apollon nous accompagne.

Sur ce, il croise les bras et fixe le dieu de son regard le plus noir. Ce dernier semble embarrassé, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-Mais c'est que je suis mortel maintenant, plus de pouvoir et tout ça... tente-t-il mais le regard de Nico le fait taire.

-Nico n'a pas tort.

C'est Will qui semble avoir retrouvé sa voix et un peu d'aplomb.

-Tu dois nous accompagner. Tu nous dois bien ça, à Kayla, à tes enfants, à moi, en retour pour ce que l'on était prêt à sacrifier pour la seule chance de t'entendre à nouveau.

Les mots de Will semblent toucher une corde sensible.

-On a passé des mois sans aucune manifestation de ta part, poursuit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. On en a tous été affecté. On était inquiets bon sang! Tu ne peux pas arriver au camp et espérer de l'aide si tu ne veux pas t'aider toi même. Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mes camarades pour toi si tu n'es pas prêt à mettre en cause la tienne.

Le temps semble se suspendre, tous les campeurs retenant leur souffle. Une seconde se passe, deux, puis le Dieu, ne sentant aucun soutien venir soupire avant d'hausser les épaules de façon déconfite.

-Bon, et bien si je suis pris par les sentiments...abdique-t-il finalement, sous les regards pesant de la cabine 7.

Le silence se prolonge un moment encore, Apollon et Will se fixant droit dans les yeux comme dans un duel pour savoir qui finira par baisser les yeux en premier.

-Bien, intervient Chiron frappant dans ses mains et ramenant les campeurs à la réalité. Vu les circonstances peu habituelles, j'autorise cette quête à être menée par Will Solace, fils d'Apollon avec Kayla et Nico comme compagnons et demi-dieux et Apollon comme... euh...invité d'honneur. Votre objectif est de vous rendre à Delphes pour y affronter Python et rendre aux Olympiens cette terre sacrée. De par cette action, vous aiderez Apollon à regagner les faveurs de Zeus et à restaurer le don de voyance aux Dieux et à l'Oracle. Sur ce, le feu de camp est officiellement fini. Tous au lit!

Nico est sur le point de tourner les talons, prêt à rentrer se défouler sur le premier objet qui aura le malheur de croiser sa route mais il est retenu par Chiron qui l'interpelle.

-Nico, Kayla, Will, Apollon, une minute je vous prie.

Les quatre jeunes échangent un regard avant de suivre le centaure dans la grande maison. Nico croise au passage le regard de Jason et Percy qui semblent inquiets mais il baisse la tête et fait semblant de ne pas les avoir vus tandis qu'il s'avance vers la maison.

Il est le dernier arrivé. Il ferme la porte derrière lui après que Chiron lui en ai fait le signe et il s'accote contre le mur, choisissant le recoin de la pièce avec le moins de lumière. Depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il a pris place, Will fronce les sourcils en sa direction mais Nico le dissuade de dire quoi que se soit par un signe de tête. Will se renfrogne mais il se laisse aller un peu plus profondément dans le siège. Apollon s'est perché sur la table de ping-pong et joue avec une des balles laissées dessus. Kayla s'est assise aux côtés de Will, ses longs cheveux châtains cachant son visage.

-Bien. Je vous ai réunit ici pour parler plus grandement de cette quête. Il vous faut un plan, un itinéraire, un budget, une date de départ et certainement une idée de la durée de votre expédition.

Kayla lève la main de façon hésitante.

-A vrai dire, commence-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil à Will. On a déjà réfléchi à tout ça. Enfin c'était avant que...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase mais le regard qu'elle porte sur Apollon ne fait pas de doutes sur ce à quoi elle fait référence.

-Hum, c'est ça... donc on s'était dit que le plus tôt serait le mieux. A vrai dire, on espérait partir demain ou après demain au plus tard. Je sais que rien ne presse surtout après la dernière bataille mais on souffre beaucoup à la vérité, achève-t-elle piteusement, évitant tout particulièrement le regard de son père.

Ce dernier à cessé de jouer avec la balle est celle-ci reste immobile dans sa main. Son visage est fermé et ses yeux sont fixés sur Kayla avec une sorte de tendresse dans son expression. Comme ça, Nico en oublierait presque qu'ils ont affaire à un Dieu.

Chiron s'avance pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez partir demain. Comment allez-vous vous y rendre? questionne-t-il. Malheureusement, je suis un peu à court de fond en ce moment, mais je peux très certainement vous trouver de quoi dans un fond de tiroir, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Personnellement , Nico ne trouve pas ça rassurant de savoir que leur financement va littéralement provenir de fonds de tiroir...

-On comptais sur Argus pour nous emmener en ville puis on aurait pris l'avion jusqu'en Europe et -

-Euh, je ne voudrai pas interrompre, interromps justement Apollon, mais l'avion? Avec mon conflit actuel? souligne-t-il d'un haussement de sourcils exagéré et d'un geste vers le plafond.

-Apollon marque un point, concède Chiron.

Will a un air bien trop sérieux et sombre pour un fils d'Apollon en ce moment songe Nico.

-On pourrai peut-être faire le trajet en avion le plus court possible, suggère-t-il en s'avançant dans la lumière. Voler jusqu'en France peut-être? De là, on pourra toujours trouver un train ou un autobus pour nous mener plus loin. Si on veux faire vite, le choix nous manque, ça nous prendrai des jours en bateau!

Apollon n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée mais Will saute dessus comme une bouée de sauvetage en plein mer.

-C'est une très bonne idée! On écourte notre séjour dans les airs de quelques heures sans pour autant perdre trop de temps!

Will a retrouvé le sourire et Nico s'en félicite intérieurement. Kayla semble être aussi emballée par l'idée.

-On espérait boucler la quête en une semaine, deux tout au plus, ajoute-t-elle. Le moins de temps sur l'ancien continent, mieux c'est pour nous, pas vrai?

Chiron semble tiraillé mais il finit par soupirer et d'un hochement de tête, signifie son accord.

-Bien, alors c'est réglé. Vous partirez demain dans l'après midi. Argus partira du camp à 13h. Soyez prêts, demi-dieux. Et surtout, bon courage, vous en aurez besoin.

à suivre...


	2. On se fait secouer au dessus de l'océan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous voilà reparti!

Le jour du départ, Nico est debout à l'aube. À vrai dire, le sommeil ne l'a guère trouvé hier soir et le peu de repos qu'il a pris était empli de souvenirs du tartare. Autant dire qu'il y a plus reposant. Une énergie nerveuse circule dans ses veines et il a beau avoir dit qu'il était bien content de faire sans quêtes potentiellement mortelles pendant un temps, il est étrangement heureux de faire quelque chose de concret. D'aider. Et de passer du temps avec Will, il faut bien l'admettre, même si ce temps risque fort d'être passé aussi en compagnie de toute sortes de monstres…

Lorsqu'on vient frapper à la porte de sa cabine en milieu de matinée, il s'attend à trouver Will et Kayla, prêt au départ mais il est surpris de trouver nul autre que Percy Jackson derrière la porte. Il en reste muet. Percy quand à lui, le gratifie d'un « salut » gêné tout en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

\- Tu veux quoi Jackson? Demande Nico après avoir repris ses esprits. Il grimace presque aussitôt, regrettant le ton un peu acide de sa réplique. Et il n'a même pas pris la peine de lui retourner son salut. Ouch.

-Je suis venu te dire au revoir, continue bravement le fils de Poséidon, outrepassant l'accueil glacial qu'il a reçu. Bon courage aussi et ….et te demander pardon.

Rien n'aurait pu surprendre plus le fils d'Hadès. Percy, à sa porte, lui demandant pardon. Il reste silencieux, ignorant comment réagir.

Percy laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

-Ouais. c'est ça. Je suis désolé. j'ai pas toujours été très correct avec toi. Et…euh…pour ce que tu m'as dit à propos de…tu sais….toi et moi et….enfin, je suis cool avec ça. Et je suis content que tu es décidé de me le dire. Et je suis désolé. Voila, c'est ça, fini-t-il lamentablement.

Nico a presque envie de le laisser mariner un peu, juste un peu, histoire de bien en profiter mais il n'est pas si méchant.

-C'est correct Percy. Vraiment. Mais j'apprécie le geste.

Nico force un sourire sur son visage, espérant qu'il soit convaincant.

Percy ne semble y voir que du feu, hochant la tête en amorçant un mouvement pour s'en aller puis se rétracte.

-Oh, Nico, tu devrais avertir Hazel et les autres pour la quête. Ils tiennent à toi tu sais, finit-il avant de se retourner pour de bon et de s'éloigner en direction de son bungalow.

Nico soupire. Bien sur qu'il a pensé à avertir sa sœur et ses …amis? Mais il ne veut pas les déranger et les inquiéter pour rien. Non pas que la quête soit sans risques, il en est bien conscient mais il n'est pas encore habitué à ce que des gens aient envie de savoir ce qu'il advient de lui. Que des gens se soucient de lui et de sa mort éventuelle. Nico se demande encore quelle folie lui a pris de vouloir se joindre à cette quête.

Après un long moment passé à fixer la noirceur de sa cabine, Nico se décide finalement à ouvrir les rideaux afin de laisser passer un peu de lumière. Malheureusement, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose car les murs du bungalow sont si sombres qu'il faudrait une éruption solaire au moins pour l'illuminer. ça n'empêche pas Nico d'essayer et au moins a-t-il eu le temps de se débarrasser des horreurs qu'étaient les lits de son bungalow depuis la fin de la guerre. Une chose à la fois, pensait-il à l'époque, mais il semblerait que les murs doivent encore attendre pour être repeints. Nico espère vraiment qu'il aura l'occasion de le faire. Doucement, le camp et sa cabine semblent prendre une petite place dans son cœur sous le nom de "chez soi".

En levant les yeux, Nico s'attarde sur l'autel dédié à son père et il lance une prière silencieuse à celui-ci. Puis, fouillant dans ses poches, il en extrait une drachme qu'il fait pivoter entre ses doigts, indécis.

Finalement, ce n'est pas Hazel qu'il décide d'appeler en premier.

-Montre moi Reyna, dit-il en jetant sa pièce dans l'arc en ciel qu'il a crée avec un peu de créativité.

Une image trouble se forme puis se stabilise sur le visage de la prêteuse. Cette dernière est attablée, une cuillère de ce qui ressemble suspicieusement à des Cheerios à mi chemin de sa bouche.

-Nico! s'exclame celle-ci avec un sourire quand elle lève la tête et rencontre sa vision dans un nuage de brume.

-Salut, je te déranges? lui demande-t-il avec embarras. Tu es en plein repas, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il serait si tôt...

-Non, c'est correct, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, je suis toujours levée aux aurores! réplique-t-elle tout en repoussant bol et cuillère. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel? Est ce que tout va bien?

L'air concerné de Reyna fait presque se sentir mal Nico. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, il n'a pas souvent songé à adresser un petit coucou à la prêteuse, concerné qu'il était par Wil et son mutisme inhabituel. Pourtant Nico apprécie vraiment Reyna. C'est agréable de parler avec elle, après tout ce qu'ils ont partagés, Nico n'a pas l'impression qu'il doive lui cacher quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'il a préféré appeler la fille de Belladone plutôt qu'Hazel. C'est d'encouragement dont il a besoin maintenant, de réalisme et il sait que Reyna comprendra sa décision. Hazel...Hazel est trop aimante. Elle le traiterai certainement de fou et tenterai de le dissuader d'y aller. Nico a suffisamment de voix dans sa tête lui rappelant qu'il cours probablement au suicide pour ne pas ajouter celle de sa sœur en plus. On ne sait jamais, il pourrai finir par l'écouter.

-A vrai dire, non, tout ne va pas bien, commence-t-il, et j'aimerai que tu transmettes un message à Hazel pour moi. Voila la situation.

Reyna reste longtemps silencieuse après son récit, la tête posée sur son poing, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Hum... Delphes, hein? Bon je suppose qu'on ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps assis à ne rien faire, n'est ce pas? finit-elle par répondre, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

-Je dois le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je pourrai faire une différence dans cette quête.

-Nico, l'interromps la jeune fille, je me fiche des raisons qui te poussent à le faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Si tu veux le faire, c'est que ça doit être fait. Mais toi et moi on a traversé suffisamment de choses ensemble pour avoir mérité le droit de te dire ça: Soit prudent Nico, ok? et reviens vite.

-Ok, souffle-t-il, une étrange boule coincée dans la gorge, mais Reyna a déjà dissipé la brume, ce qui est pour le mieux au final, avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop émotifs tous les deux. Prenant une grande inspiration, Nico se redresse. Hazel le tuera probablement s'il réussi à rentrer pour ne pas lui avoir dit en face mais Nico ne se sens pas le cœur à jouer les grands frères ce matin. En silence, il vérifie une dernière fois son sac, s'assure que son épée est bien aiguisée et reste ensuite sans trop savoir quoi faire au milieu de sa cabine vide, attendant que l'heure du départ arrive.

-Es-tu vraiment sur que se soit la meilleure des idées Will? S'enquiert Kayla les yeux rivés sur les avions en plein décollage. Tu sais ciel, domaine de Zeus, Apollon, ses enfants et tout ça…

Nico ne peux s'empêcher de partager ses doutes. Voler alors qu'ils essaient de secourir le Dieu avec qui Zeus est fâché… pas la meilleure des idées c'est peu de le dire. Surtout quand le dit Dieu voyage avec eux. Mais il n'y a guère d'alternatives et Kayla à beau le savoir, elle marque un point. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Will qui vient de pâlir visiblement.

Appartement Will ne sera pas le maillon fort dans cette épreuve et comme il en faut bien un, il semblerait que la tâche revienne à Nico.

-Je peux toujours utiliser le vol d'ombre Solace. Il faut juste que-

-Finis ta phrase di Angelo et je te cloue au lit pour un mois quand on sera de retour. Pas de vol d'ombre. Ordres du docteur.

Et sur ces mots Will repositionne son sac sur son épaule et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers les portes d'embarquement. Nico ne peux s'empêcher de sourire. Will est si facile à manipuler….

-Moi je suis pour le vol d'ombres, intervient Apollon, resté en retrait. ça ou je reste ici finalement, ça me va aussi, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Nico le fusille du regard puis pointe du doigt la porte que Will vient de franchir.

-Oui, bon, si on ne peux même plus plaisanter...les jeunes aujourd'hui, grommèle-t-il alors qu'il traine les pieds vers l'agent de bord.

Au final, ils ne manquent mourir qu'une trentaine de fois durant les 8 heures que durent le vol. Autant dire, trois fois rien, mais Nico m'a jamais été aussi content de remettre les pieds sur la terre ferme. Will et Kayla ont perdus des couleurs au dessus de l'Atlantique et Nico croit bien que la jeune fille à encore les mains tremblantes de d'être agrippée au siège. (non pas qu'il ai grande voix au chapitre la dessus mais au moins il a été discret, roi des fantômes et tout ça oblige). Apollon lui, est aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et complètement immobile.

-bon maintenant qu'on y est, on fait quoi? questionne Nico, presque impatient de s'y mettre après les longues heures de vol assis coincé dans un siège inconfortable.

-Delphes j'imagine, lui répond Will avec un haussement d'épaules. On trouve la bête on la tue, on rentre à la maison.

Vu comme ça effectivement la tâche semble aussi simple que de se débarrasser d'un insecte indésirable. Concrètement ils savent tous les trois que le travail ne se fera pas aussi facilement et qu'ils risquent leur vie à chaque seconde. Finalement, Nico est presque content que Gaïa se soit réveillée il n'y a pas si longtemps parce qu'au moins les monstres sont bien moins nombreux et bien moins enclin à aller se frotter à des gamins qui leur ont fait mordre la poussière deux fois ces dernières années. Mais bien sûr, aussitôt a-t-il pensé ça que les problèmes viennent à eux.

-Euh, les gars, les appelle Kayla d'une voix peu certaine. Je crois qu'on a droit à un comité d'accueil.

Les ados normaux de leur âge sont accueilli généralement par une mamie aimante, un père trop affectueux ou un petit frère embarrassant. Eux on droit à une escorte de harpies. Et celles-ci n'ont rien à voir avec Ella. Déjà, elles ont une expression meurtrière sur le visage, ça change toute une physionomie ça.

Bon ça aurait pu être pire, résonne Nico, elles ne sont que deux et au moins, ils ont pu les repérer arriver de loin. En tout cas, ils ont le choix entre les affronter ou se mettre à courir, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Heureusement qu'on a pas de bagages à récupérer! Remarque Kayla en sprintant hors de l'aéroport. Les passagers les fusillent du regards tandis qu'ils jouent des coudes pour sortir mais si seulement le problème ne venait que d'une famille de touristes obèses obstruant le passage ils s'en sortiraient plutôt bien.

-Douanes! Averti Will tandis qu'ils arrivent en vu des postes de frontières qui exigent en grandes lettres rouges d'avoir son passeport prêt à la page de la photo.

La file avance à la vitesse d'un escargot grabataire, autant dire, pas du tout.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Panique Kayla. Si on force le passage, non seulement on aura les harpies sur le dos mais la sécurité aéroportuaire aussi!

Kayla n'a pas tort, ils ont suffisamment de soucis du côté divin de leur vie sans en rajouter de l'autre bord.

-La brume ne va pas pouvoir nous dissimuler? s'enquiert Nico.

-Non, ce n'est pas une situation suffisamment improbable pour que les mortels y voient autre chose, lui répond Will cherchant du regard une solution qui ne vient pas. Et ni Kayla ni moi ne savons la manipuler…

Will tente un regard vers Apollon qu'il a quasiment dû trainer derrière eux mais ce dernier est encore sous le choc de l'avion tout blanc et les jambes flageolantes.

Au grand maux les grands remèdes. Nico attrape Kayla et Will par le bras et s'enfonce dans l'ombre du touriste obèse.

La sensation est familière mais il sent aussi que l'effort est grand pour son corps à peine reposé. Bon peut être que Will n'avait pas tort alors…

Ils émergent dans l'ombre du sous sol du parking de l'aéroport. À peine ses pieds touchent terre que Nico se sent vaciller. Bon d'accord, mauvaise idée. Peut-être devrait-il vraiment se mettre à écouter son soi-disant docteur.

-Bon sang di Angelo! C'est quoi que tu ne comprend pas dans PAS DE VOL D'OMBRE!

Will semble furieux, prêt à le réprimander jusqu'à Noël prochain mais il s'arrête net quand il voit que Nico s'est appuyé sur une voiture voisine pour rester debout.

-T'es pas croyable, Di Angelo, reprend-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. On aurait trouvé une solution sans que tu mettes en danger ta santé.

Le regard que lui retourne Nico est sceptique au possible.

-Bon, OK, peut-être que tu n'avais pas le choix mais ne recommences pas, ok?

Nico se garde bien de lui dire que pour recommencer, il lui faudrait des forces, ce qui lui manque cruellement tout de suite. Bon sang, et ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques mètres! Il se sent réduit à l'état de petit chaton sans défense et il a horreur de ça. Non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Will pour les défendre mais le type n'est pas, il faut le reconnaître, le meilleur des guerrier. Et Kayla et Apollon… et bien ils semblent avoir du mal à digérer le vol d'ombre.

-Je suis d'accord avec Will, plus de vol d'ombre, déclare la jeune fille le teint verdâtre et les jambes flageolantes.

Apollon acquiesce fermement son accord depuis sa position assise au sol.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, les rappelle à la raison Nico, bien que pour le moment, il soit très content d'avoir cette jolie voiture bleue pour le soutenir. On a fait que quelques mètres seulement, les harpies ne vont pas tarder à nous retomber dessus. Je n'ai fait que gagner un peu de temps.

-Il nous faut un moyen de transport, affirme Will. Alors allons nous en trouver un!

Comme prendre l'avion est hors de question, ils leur reste le train ou la voiture. Trouver l'un ou l'autre semble difficile. Après le parking, il n'y a pas grand-chose hors de l'aéroport. La mer d'un bord brille sous les rayons du soleil et Nico, s'il n'était pas en danger de mort se dit que passer des vacances ici doit être bien agréable. Si on aime le soleil on s'entend. Ce qu'il n'aime pas. Du tout.

Au moins, cela semble faire du bien à l'un d'entre eux car Apollon à repris des couleurs et à même sorti des lunettes de soleil XXL d'on ne sait où et se promène avec comme s'il était une star.

Finalement, après un peu de marche, ils repèrent une file de taxis à la sortie de l'aéroport et se dirigent vers le premier. Après avoir indiqué au chauffeur, un petit homme à l'accent Indien, leur intention de se rendre à la gare la plus proche, celui-ci prend place au volant et la compagnie n'a plus qu'à embarquer dans l'auto.

Naturellement, Apollon s'octroie la place passager à l'avant, leur flashant un sourire Colgate avant de leur claquer la porte au nez. Comment diable Will et cet énergumène stupide sont de la même famille, Nico se le demande bien. Apollon est un égocentrique narcissique sans aucun respect là où Will est un modèle d'altruisme et de bonté.

Serrés à l'arrière, Nico a le choix entre se coller à la vitre ou à Will assis au milieu. Le pauvre est tout étriqué, grand comme il est dans une voiture européenne. Au moins, se console Nico, ils peuvent conspirer en toute tranquillité. Surtout quand il est question de comment payer le pauvre chauffeur de taxi.

Chiron à été peu généreux dans leur argent de poche pour cette mission. Le pauvre centaure entre la construction de l'Argo II, l'effort de guerre et désormais la reconstruction a du racler les fonds de tiroir pour leur trouver un petit quelque chose, et considérant le prix du billet d'avion pour traverser l'Atlantique, leur budget a déjà été bien amoché.

Nico se sent un peu mal de suggérer qu'ils lui présente un seul billet en priant pour que la brume fasse croire au chauffeur un paiement complet. Il se sent un peu moins mal quand il se cogne violemment au cadre de porte pour la dixième fois en autant de minutes. Will se retrouve tour à tour pressé contre Kayla puis contre Nico et il s'est excusé au moins autant de fois que le chauffeur à insulté les autres automobilistes. Autant dire, un paquet de fois.

En plus de la conduite plus que douteuse, il faut encore qu'ils payent le train et certainement encore un taxi ou un bus arrivé en Grèce parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils se tapent un trek à travers le pays. Nico a assez donné question voyages épuisants, merci bien.

Heureusement, cette fois ci ils n'ont pas de limite de temps impossible. Pour autant le plus vite sera le mieux résonne Nico. Tant pour les filles et fils d'Apollon que pour lui-même. Il pense avoir mérité un peu de calme et de repos après tout!

Seulement voilà, si Nico devait faire un résumé de la vie d'un demi dieu, il consisterait en deux phrases. "COURS!" Et l'occasionnel "Ils sont trop nombreux!" que Reyna semble particulièrement exécré.

Parce que à peine sont-ils sortis du taxi qu'un autre problème se présente à eux. Enfin un autre, c'est le même mais en version améliorée.

-Oh Hadès! Jure Will et Nico ne peut qu'approuver.

Les harpies sont cinq, plantées devant l'entrée de la gare comme un cordon de sécurité. En admettant que la sécurité puissent porter des robes à pois, des chapeaux haut de forme et un sac de la taille des Etats Unis en tricot bleu layette.

-Alors les petits casse-croûte, on croit pouvoir échapper au terrible gang des harpies tricoteuses?

Personnellement, si Nico devait choisir un nom de gang pour des harpies chasseuses de demi-dieu, il ne choisirait pas d'y inclure le tricot. Tout d'un coup, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de les prendre au sérieux.

-Oh, alors c'est vous qui avez fait votre sac? s'enquiert Kayla.

-Oui, une de nos plus belles créations! Le sac pour demi-dieux en morceaux!

Et là dessus les harpies leur tombent dessus.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix cette fois ci, soupire Kayla en encochant une flèche sur son arc.

Nico ne peut qu'abonder dans son sens même si ça lui déplaît, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Will qui semble avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement acide.

-Il y a un t'as de mortel ici, j'aime pas ça, annonce Will la main sur son arme sans pour autant la sortir.

Nico n'a pas tant de scrupules. Son épée stygienne prête, il lui rétorque :

-Les harpies ne vont pas s'attaquer aux mortels Solace, la seule chose à craindre, c'est que la brume nous fasse passer pour des artistes de cirque!

Et sur ces belles paroles, Nico s'avance vers les harpies d'un pas déterminé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, juste pour information, la plupart de cette histoire est écrite sauf un petit morceau en plein milieu... avec un peu de chance, je l'aurai fini quand il sera temps de le poster...
> 
> En tout cas, merci à tous les lecteurs/lectrices! Même si je poste ça pour le fun, c'est toujours sympa d'avoir un retour.


	3. Un train et encore (beaucoup) d'ennuis

Effectivement, il y a foule devant la gare. Des businessman en complet qui avancent la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur leur Smartphones, des jeunes avec des sacs à dos et des touristes par dizaines, repérables à leurs appareils photo brandi. Nico se demande ce qu'il vont bien pouvoir capturer de leur combat contre les harpies. Certainement un flash mob d'acrobatie…

Pour leur défense, les harpies sont bonnes guerrières, vicieuses en plus et pas gênées d'utiliser leur accessoires comme armes de proximité. On ne dirait pas mais ça peut être très dangereux une aiguille à tricoter quand elle est aiguisée et pointée sur vous. Nico parvient à pourfendre l'une d'elle mais elles sont deux encore sur lui. Ce qui est préférable au final parce-que si Kayla n'est pas si mauvaise combattante, elle est bien meilleure à distance avec un arc et elle a dû l'abandonner quand les harpies se sont trop rapprochées. Et Will…. Will à style de combat...particulier peut-on dire… il siffle de façon atroce ce qui désoriente la harpie et ensuite balance son épée de droite à gauche en espérant la mettre à terre. Ce qui fonctionne plus ou moins. Certes les harpies sont sonnées mais Will ne semble pas réussir à les renvoyer au tartare.

Quand à Apollon, Nico ignore ou il se trouve car il ne le voit nulle part dans son champ de vision. Bon, il faut aussi admettre que celui-ci est diminué à causes des harpies tricoteuses qui accaparent son attention.

Nico évite un coup de sac bleu layette et parvient à éliminer une deuxième harpie. Et une autre mamie tricoteuse en moins, une! Kayla de son côté, en a fini avec son adversaire qui est maintenant réduite à un tas de poussière qui ne tarde pas à s'éparpiller au vent. Fort de sa victoire, cette dernière viens achever la harpie que Will à réussi à mettre à terre.

Plus qu'une se dit Nico parant un coup pervers de broche à cheveux. Derrière lui il entend vaguement des wow, et waouh ainsi que des applaudissements ce qui prouve bien que la brume fait un bon travail de dissimulation. Finalement la harpie, lasse de lui lancer des articles de mode, se jette à main nue sur lui. C'est juste l'ouverture qu'il lui fallait. D'un mouvement souple, il évite cette dernière et lui assène son épée sur le dos.

Pouf. Plus de harpies tricoteuses.

La foule applaudi et commence à se disperser tandis que le trio reprend son souffle et range ses armes. Enfin, pas trop loin quand même, on ne sait jamais, vie de demi dieux et tout le tralala …

-Bravo, joli travail! s'exclame Apollon en s'avançant vers eux en applaudissant.

-Non mais je rêve, s'emporte Nico, vous n'avez pas levé le petit orteil pour nous aider et vous osez venir nous féliciter? Mais c'est quoi ce Dieu à la noix? grommèle-t-il en enfonçant avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire son épée dans son fourreau. Vous n'êtes pas censé être un super archer ou un truc du genre? ça vous aurait tué de nous filer un coup de main?

Apollon à le culot de lui sourire en retour.

-Mais vous gériez si bien la situation, mes talents n'étaient pas nécessaires. Je me réserve pour les vrais monstres! Et il achève sa tirade par un clin d'œil tout en remettant en place ses lunettes de soleil.

Nico à une brusque envie de meurtre et il se retient de justesse de sauter à la gorge du Dieu.

-Bon, c'était fun et tout ça mais on a un train à prendre, intervient Kayla en secouant les mains, comme pour chasser l'animosité ambiante. Nico se dit que Will est loin de partager sa définition de fun, si son expression conscrite en est la preuve. Mais il sait qu'il ne faut pas pousser plus loin et il est encore sur les nerfs après le comportement d'Apollon alors il se contente d'acquiescer et de prendre la tête du groupe pour entrer dans la gare.

Heureusement, le guichetier parle anglais et est capable de les renseigner sur le train en partance pour la Grèce. A la vérité, c'est plus d'un train qu'ils vont devoir prendre, et bien plus que quelques heures pour se rendre, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix sachant qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne souhaite remonter dans un avion de sitôt. Le premier train est prévu au départ dans deux heures, ce qui leur laisse le temps de se prendre pour des ados normaux et de profiter du soleil pour manger un sandwich dans le parc adjacent. C'est un charmant répit, au son des cigales du sud et du clapotis des vagues et Nico en profite tant qu'il le peut. A ses côtés, Will, Apollon et Kayla discutent avec intensité de la beauté du paysage et Nico se surprend à sourire. Pourvu que ça dure, prie-t-il en silence.

Embarquer dans le train est facile, trouver leur place aussi. Là ou la difficulté commence, c'est quand se trouvent enfermé dans une petite boite à pleine vitesse trois ados hyperactifs sans distractions. Quatre, si on compte le dieu mais à son stade, Nico ignore si on peu encore appeler ça de l'hyperactivité. Plus de l'hypersupergigahyperactivite, ou quelque chose du genre quoi.

-Je m'ennuie! se plaint Will en boudant, affalé dans son fauteuil.

Kayla est en train de dessiner au marqueur sur ses doigts et Nico tente de lire le magasine oublié par un précédent voyageur. En français, autant dire qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de succès dans son entreprise. Apollon lui, flashe des sourires au jeunes filles assises un peu plus loin déclenchant des rires et des rougissements.

Au moins dans l'avion ils avaient une petite télé chacun sur laquelle jouer au Tetris ou écouter des films. Ça et la peur de mourir foudroyé par Zeus en plein vol, aussi.

Heureusement pour Wil, il ne reste pas longtemps sans distractions. Malheureusement pour lui et pour ses compagnons, la distractions arrive sous la forme de monstres. Encore.

Le voyage va être long, songe Nico en tirant son épée. Très très long…

Au final, les jolies jeunes filles à qui Apollon faisait les yeux doux se trouvent être des empousai, et vraiment pas si jolies que ça, même en faisant abstraction de la patte d'âne qui remplace l'une de leur jambe.

Quand ils réussissent enfin à se débarrasser de la menace, ils sont déjà arrivé à Gênes, leur premier arrêt.

Au final ce n'est pas plus mal car la bagarre à créée une scène de panique assez difficile à expliquer et d'après ce que peux comprendre Nico de son Italien daté, ils sont passés pour des jeunes à problèmes ayant un peu trop bu. Ce qui veut dire que la police ne va pas tarder à se pointer...

Et dire que ce voyage ne durait que trois heures!

Après s'être cachés dans les toilettes de la gare pendant une bonne demie heure et forcé Apollon dans un sweater à capuche noir pour dissimuler ses cheveux bien trop blonds, la petite troupe monte discrètement dans le second train qui doit cette fois ci les mener à Venise.

Nico n'est pas très sûr de vraiment vouloir y retourner une fois de plus. La route des souvenirs est encore bien sombre et douloureuse, et raviver la mémoire de son enfance avec Bianca lui parait être un peu comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie, inutile et vraiment désagréable. Mais leur autre itinéraire possible leur aurait demandé le double du temps donc Nico fait bonne figure et tente de se distraire par tous les moyens possibles.

Apollon, lui semble passer une très bon moment, composant des haïkus atroces qu'il ne se prive pas de partager et applaudissant les efforts de Kayla, Will et Nico assis au fond de son siège quand des monstres profitent d'un arrêt en gare pour venir les attaquer.

Au moins cette fois-ci, ils sont chanceux, ce n'est pas un de ces trains modernes avec rangées de sièges comme dans les autobus mais bien un train à la Poudlard Express, avec de petits compartiments où, à défaut d'avoir de l'espace, ils ont au moins une intimité relative pour occire les monstres.

Honnêtement, Nico préfère encore gérer des monstres qu'Apollon. Le Dieu lui porte sur les nerfs comme jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait fait, si bien qu'au bout de quatre heures de voyage, alors qu'il fixe Apollon avec des envies de meurtres tandis que ce dernier déclame intensément sa dernière création, Will se penche vers lui pour lui proposer en aparté.

-Tu veux un marteau? lui glisse-t-il en souriant.

-À ce stade la c'est une pelle qui me faudrait, lui répond Nico sans quitter du regard le Dieu pour être sur de pas manquer mon coup, poursuit-il en grognant presque.

ça fait rire Will et en retour, Nico ne peux que délaisser un peu son agacement pour lui renvoyer un minuscule sourire en coin.

Le reste du voyage, ils prennent des tours de garde par paire pour laisser les autres prendre un peu de repos tandis que dehors le soleil se couche et que les paysage Italien se fondent en une masse noire bleutée.

Nico n'arrive pas à dormir, trop terrifié à l'idée de cauchemarder de nouveau. Et quand il ne pense pas au Tartare, il se demande ce qui les attend à Delphes, et cette perspective n'est pas bien plus positive. En face, Apollon dors à poing fermé, ce qui agace Nico. En plus, il a l'indécence de le faire élégamment ce qui l'énerve encore plus. Le type est humain désormais, il devrait avoir droit aux épis dans les cheveux, au filet de bave et à la mauvaise haleine comme tout le monde, non?

-Nico, tu devrais dormir, lui parvient la voix de Will.

Nico sens une chaleur sur son bras, là où la main de Will vient de se poser et elle se diffuse dans tout son corps et il sens ses yeux se fermer et puis il ne sent plus rien.

Son rêve est étrange. Il ne fait pas aussi réel que d'habitude. Il est aux enfers, mais pas au Tartare, errant semble-t-il sans but parmi les fantômes du champs d'Asphodèle. Beaucoup d'entre eux lui semble familiers, comme des connaissances depuis longtemps perdues de vue. Soudain, Hazel se trouve là, devant lui, lui souriant, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et les serrant.

La scène s'évapore et il se retrouve enfermé dans cette satanée amphore. Les restes de pépins de grenade luisent au sol. Le couvercle se soulève soudain et il est projeté au sol. Quand il ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas Piper devant lui le soutenant mais Will Solace qui lui tend une main en souriant.

Le rêve bascule de nouveau et Apollon se tient devant lui, jouant avec une pièce dorée qu'il lance et rattrape au vol.

-Mes enfants sont forts, fils d'Hadès, mais parfois, ils ont aussi besoin d'aide, lui dit-il avec sérieux, tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

Et Nico se réveille en sursaut.

Dehors c'est toujours la nuit noire. Le train est à quai et l'air de Venise est plus que frais. Nico resserre ses bras autour de son corps, rapprochant les deux pans de sa nouvelle veste aviateur (à sa taille cette fois-ci).

Apollon, pour une fois, semble affecté par le froid. Will et Kayla ne s'en sortent pas mieux, frissonnant dans leurs habits légers.

-Bon sang, on est en été, en Italie, pourquoi il fait si froid? peste Kayla en frottant ses mains pour se réchauffer.

-C'est les canaux, lui répond Nico. Avec la nuit, l'humidité remonte et refroidit tout. J'ai toujours apprécié les soirs d'été, continue-t-il pour il ne sait quelle raison. Il faisait tellement chaud la journée, qu'on ouvrait grands nos fenêtres quand la nuit tombait.

-Tu as vécu ici? s'étonne Kayla.

Mais Nico n'est déjà plus d'humeur à partager ses souvenirs, aussi hoche-t-il simplement la tête et leur propose de rentrer dans la gare pour espérer trouver une boisson chaude en attendant de pouvoir prendre le prochain train.

Tout le long des quelques mètres qui le séparent de l'entrée de la gare, Nico sent peser le regard de Will sur son dos.  
Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir.


	4. Apollon s'évapore

Quelque part entre l'Italie et la Croatie, Apollon disparaît.

Au début, quand ils ne le voient pas revenir des toilettes, ils se disent qu'il a du vouloir faire un tour, ou alors qu'il est allé se désaltérer au wagon bar. Cependant, après une demie heure d'attente, ils commencent à se poser des questions. Nico a beau vouloir être optimiste et penser que le dieu est perdu quelque part dans le train, de nombreuses expériences de vie lui font croire qu'il y a danger.

Et comme le karma est décidément peu clément avec les jeunes demi dieux, surtout ceux en pleine quête, lorsqu'ils réussissent enfin à le retrouver, c'est pour arriver trop tard et le voir se faire enlever par une bande de gorilles en costumes. Bon ce ne sont pas vraiment des gorilles, juste des humains inhumainement proportionnés, mais bon, là n'est pas la question.

Le van s'éloigne déjà dans le sentier poussiéreux qui longe la voie de chemin de fer lorsque Nico, Will et Kayla arrivent en bout de train. C'est un vieux modèle d'une couleur grise banale ce qui doit justement être l'effet recherché sans fenêtre à l'arrière et possédant une porte battante à l'arrière grande ouverte. Nico a juste le temps d'ouvrir avec force la porte du dernier wagon, un machin antique servant à transporter les marchandises qui, en réfléchissant, n'a vraiment rien à faire accroché à un train de voyageurs, pour voir Apollon se faire jeter à l'arrière du van, pieds et poings liés. Deux des gorilles restés en retraits leur accordent juste un coup d'œil désintéressé avant de sauter du train en marche à leur tour pour atterrir avec une grâce qu'ils ne devraient pas posséder dans le véhicule dont ils claquent les portes avec un rictus satisfait.

Bon, voilà qui sent mauvais.

Apparemment, il y a des personnes vives d'esprit dans le groupe puisque Kayla lui passe devant sans un mot, prenant de l'élan et s'élançant dans les airs en direction du van en marche. Pendant une seconde Nico est persuadé qu'elle va manquer son coup et finir en purée sur le basalte. Heureusement pour tout le monde, la jeune fille réussi à s'agripper in-extremis aux barres du toit habituellement utilisées pour transporter des marchandises et se hisse au sommet à peine essoufflée.

Se tournant vers le duo semi pétrifié resté à bord, Kayla leur offre un sourire et un signe de la main avant de s'agripper plus fermement au véhicule lorsque celui-ci prend un virage plutôt abrupte.

-Bon, voilà qui complique les choses, déclare Will.

Sans rire, songe Nico, commençant à faire les cent pas réfléchissant à toute allure. Il est évident qu'il est désormais trop tard pour songer à rattraper le van et rien ne lui vient à l'esprit pour se sortir de cette situation.

Une main sur son avant bras le fait stopper net.

-ça va aller, lui offre Will avec un sourire rassurant. Kayla va nous contacter dès qu'elle saura où ils comptent emmener mon père et ensuite on n'aura plus qu'à aller le délivrer. Ai confiance en elle, elle est bien plus capable qu'elle n'en a l'air, ajoute-t-il en souriant. On ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre désormais, finit-il en s'asseyant au bord du wagon à la porte restée ouverte, les pieds pendants dans le vide.

Ce qui est vrai concède Nico, ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça lui plait. Will lui offre de nouveau un sourire tout en tapotant l'espace à sa gauche. Décroisant les bras avec un soupir exaspéré, Nico se laisse tomber au sol, grommelant sur la stupidité de la situation en évitant le regard de son ami.

Un silence confortable s'installe alors, et Nico devient subitement très conscient du bras de Will pressé contre le sien et du son de sa respiration régulière. Le paysage défile devant leurs yeux, un flou d'arbres et de montagnes entrecoupés de minuscules villages aux maisons de pierres.

Au bout d'un moment, Will brise le silence, se tournant vers Nico en ramenant l'un de ses jambes à bord, la dépliant derrière Nico qui ne peux que sentir avec acuité son regard posé sur lui.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de descendre nous aussi? demande-t-il avec hésitation. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'on est en train de partir dans la direction opposée. Si jamais Kayla a besoin de nous...

-Tu l'as dit toi même Solace, l'interromps Nico. Kayla est une grande fille, elle va s'en sortir. Et si elle a besoin de nous, et bien on trouvera un moyen de la rejoindre ou qu'elle soit, d'accord?

Will hoche lentement la tête, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, à défaut d'avoir une bande Velpeau sous la main soupçonne Nico.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'elle essaye de prouver quelque chose à mon père. Kayla je veux dire, clarifie sans nécessité le jeune demi-dieu en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu sais, on est nombreux dans notre cabine alors Apollon n'a pas vraiment le temps de nous consacrer des sessions en tête à tête mais bon, il s'arrange quand même pour nous faire signe de temps en temps. Un rêve, un soleil particulièrement brillant, ce genre de choses... mais Kayla, Kayla ne voit pas tout ça et elle a l'impression qu'il faut se faire remarquer pour qu'à son tour notre père nous remarque. Will hésite une seconde, jouant avec l'ourlet de son bermuda. Ces derniers jours avec Apollon...c'est vraiment étrange parce qu'on sait que c'est notre père et tout ça mais il a juste l'air d'un adolescent immature. Et c'est un peu dur de faire coller l'image qu'on a toujours eu de lui dans notre tête avec ce type egocentrique. Je veux dire, on a pas eu une seule conversation sérieuse avec lui depuis le début de notre voyage, et je ne sais pas, j'en attendais probablement plus de sa part, déclare-t-il avec déception. Mais Kayla, poursuit-il en soupirant. Elle, elle reste persuadée que c'est juste une question de prouver sa valeur à ses yeux. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise à cause de ça...

Nico reste muet. Déjà il ne sait pas quoi répondre à tout ça et ensuite c'est la première fois que Will se confie ainsi à lui et l'étrange sensation qui lui serre le ventre ne l'aide pas à se concentrer.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par sortir, question parenté, on est pas gâtés n'est-ce pas?

La remarque tire un rire à Will et un sourire satisfait à Nico au vu du résultat.

-Nico, souffle Will en secouant la tête et le regard qu'il lui lance à cet instant fait ressusciter le bataillon de papillon qui dormaient au creux de son ventre. L'air crépite de possibilité et Nico est sur que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

Le moment est brutalement interrompu lorsque l'image de Kayla s'interpose entre eux et l'air reprend sa consistance normale. Cette dernière semble intacte, couchée à plat ventre entre ce qui semble être des rochers.

-Will, Nico, chuchote la jeune fille. Dieux merci j'ai réussi à vous envoyer un message iris! Ecoutez, j'ai peu de temps, dit-elle en tournant la tête pour vérifier les alentours. On est quelque part dans les montagnes, on a suivi un long sentier plein de virages pour arriver là. Ils ont emmené Apollon dans une sorte de grotte, il était toujours attaché. Je ne comprend rien à ce que racontent ces types mais c'est étranges, ils ne semblent absolument pas bizarres. Enfin, je veux dire qu'ils ont l'air humains. Je vais essayer de...

La jeune fille s'interromps au milieu de sa phrase, une expression de peur se dessinant sur son visage. Puis, une main surgis dans le champs et lui attrape les cheveux et le message se dissous dans l'air.

La panique gagne aussitôt Will et si Nico ne se retenait pas, il en serait aussi victime. Malheureusement, quand l'un perd la boule, il en faut bien un pour trouver une solution. Là maintenant, Nico à besoin de toutes ses facultés mentales. Repoussant donc la terreur qui lui tourne l'estomac, il s'efforce d'occulter les gémissements désespérés de Will et de former un plan valable.

La priorité est sans aucun doute de rejoindre Kayla et Apollon. Or, ils ignorent leur position exacte. Cependant, Nico ayant pu apercevoir ce qui entourait Kayla, il est presque persuadé qu'il serait capable de s'y rendre en vol d'ombre. Ce qui pose le problème de son état de santé. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en Will pour les défendre, mais il serait bien plus à l'aise de se savoir en possession de toutes ses forces. Mais là encore, quel autre choix s'offrent vraiment? Ils n'ont pas le temps de tergiverser, et ignorant ce qui les attend là-bas, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment élaborer une stratégie sérieuse. Non décidément, il faut qu'ils se rendent là bas d'abord.

-Will, appelle Nico d'une voix ferme alors qu'il referme la porte du wagon les plongeant dans la pénombre. J'ai besoin que tu ne dises plus rien jusqu'à nouvel ordre, quoiqu'il se passe, c'est compris?

-Mais -

-Chut, on ne parle plus, tu te souviens, sourit Nico en lui attrapant les mains et avec une légère pression sur ses doigts, il se glisse dans les ombres.

L'atterrissage est brutal. Nico est projeté contre un rocher et seul son instinct de demi-dieu l'empêche de finir aplati comme une crêpe. à la place, il s'égratigne juste les avant bras et déchire son jean au genoux droit. Rien de bien grave.

Will quant-à lui a atterri les fesses dans la poussière et semble plus choqué que blessé. Ce qui se confirme lorsque Nico ayant finit de s'épousseter se tourne vers lui.

-Nico! Je t'avais interdit de -

-Ta gueule Solace. Je vais bien. Et je t'avais dit de ne plus parler.

Étrangement, Nico trouve son affirmation véridique. Oui, il va bien, un peu étourdi et ses bras lui brûle définitivement un peu mais il ne se sens pas si faible que ça ce qui est réjouissant au moins dans tout ça.

-Sérieusement Will, on n'a pas le temps. Kayla d'abord, ensuite on se préoccupera des conseils du médecin, ok?

Visiblement, Will ne trouve rien a redire à ses priorité et il accepte la main tendue de Nico pour s'aider à se relever.

Aussitôt mis sur pied, Nico sors son épée et s'avance sous le couvert des rochers.

Il repère le van un peu plus loin, garé sous un arbre sur une étroite bande de terre. C'est sans aucun doute le bon véhicule et il est soulagé de constater qu'ils sont au bon endroit. Il n'y a personne en vue. L'entrée de la supposée grotte est plongée dans la pénombre de plus en plus grande avec la nuit tombante. Le silence est seulement perturbé par le bruits des cigales et de la végétation et rien d'anormal ne semble se passer. Pas de cris ni hurlement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Will, Nico sors de derrière les rochers pour s'avancer vers l'entrée de la caverne. Toujours rien à voir si ce n'est que des cailloux et encore des cailloux. Faisant signe à Will de s'avancer, Nico s'engage dans la montagne.

Ils progressent pendant quelques minutes ainsi, à demi plongé dans le noir avant qu'une lueur ne se dessine devant eux. La caverne jusque là un long boyaux large comme une petite voiture laisse soudainement place à une large salle presque ronde éclairée par des spots de lumière artificielles montés sur trépieds répartis tout autour de la salle.

La scène s'y déroulant est presque incongrue tellement elle semble être tirée d'un vieux film de bandit.

Au centre de le pièce, une table en fer est surmontée d'un assortiment d'armes de poings, de billets de banque et de pièces d'or. Sur un siège confortable, un homme au crâne rasé et aux bras couverts de tatouage fume un cigare. En face, de l'autre côté de la table, Apollon est ficelé à une chaise gardé par les deux gorilles que Nico a vus dans le train.

A l'autre bout de la grotte, Kayla est agenouillée aux pieds d'un autre homme tatoué qui braque nonchalamment un pistolet sur sa tête.

Avant même de pouvoir y songer, Nico recule et plaque Will contre la paroi de la grotte, se soustrayant au champ de vision des hommes présents.

Le souffle de Will lui arrive en saccade sur la nuque, le distrayant et lui envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Comme si c'était le moment!

Agacé, il tente de s'agenouiller afin de pouvoir mieux observer la scène.

Les hommes parlent un italien tranchant, à l'accent Sicilien si Nico n'est pas trop rouillé. Ce qui n'est pas pour le rassurer parce que plus les éléments se mettent en place, plus il est persuadé qu'ils sont tombé en plein milieu d'un règlement de compte mafieux. Et apparemment, Apollon ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un mafieux Russe devant une somme d'argent considérable à ces gentils messieurs.

Mais bon dieux, qu'ont-ils fait pour avoir un karma aussi pourri? Les dieux doivent vraiment leur en vouloir pour les plonger dans une situation qui n'a même pas rapport à leur statut de demi-dieux!

Un doigt insistant se fait connaitre sur son épaule et Nico se retourne à demi pour chasser la main inquisitrice de Will et le faire taire d'un froncement de sourcils.

Le temps qu'il se retourne vers les mafieux, ceux-ci ont détaché Apollon, visiblement essayant de lui faire comprendre le sérieux de la situation en brandissant l'un un très gros pistolet, l'autre une des pièces brillantes posées sur la table. Le dieu, visiblement pas perturbé pour un sous, leur offre un sourire benêt et attrape la pièce tendue.

Le geste déclenche le chaos total. Les hommes se mettent à crier, agitant leurs armes comme s'ils ne savaient plus s'en servir, le chef se relève subitement, plongeant vers la table comme pour attraper l'une des armes disponibles et le gardien de Kayla vient pointer son flingue sur Apollon. Profitant du mouvement de panique, Nico se jette dans la pièce, épée au poing, prêt à voler au secours du dieu qui s'est figé sur place, la pièce entre ses doigts.

Le chef atteint l'un des couteaux sur la table et s'apprête à le lancer vers Apollon quand un bruit sec fait se figer tout le monde.

Puis, comme un seul homme, tous lèvent les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, une flèche encore vibrante fichée dans une des crevasses du plafond. Le silence est complet.

A l'origine du tir se trouve Kayla, redressé de toute sa hauteur, abaissant son arc avec lenteur.

Elle est héroïque ainsi positionnée, il faut bien le lui concéder, , le regard déterminé et les mains sûres sur son arme. Alors que même Apollon ne semble pas savoir quoi faire, la jeune fille est d'un calme olympien (oups mauvais jeu de mots…). Alors que leurs assaillants étaient plus ou moins distraits par le dieu, elle a glissé lentement la main vers son carquois et en a extrait une flèche mordorée qu'elle a encoché silencieusement sur son arc.

Et lorsque les mafieux s'en rendent compte, il est déjà trop tard. La flèche a déjà filé vers le plafond de la grotte, droit sur une fissure au dessus de leurs têtes. Le projectile fiché dans la crevasse vibre encore une demie seconde puis explose soudainement en un gros boum.

Pendant une minute, Nico pense que ça n'a pas fonctionné et il resserre la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Puis la caverne se met à trembler, un grondement grandissant se fait entendre et de la poussière se met à cascader du plafond.

-à couvert! Crient les malfrats mais il n'y a nulle part où aller.

Kayla depuis son poste leur adresse un dernier sourire triste avant de disparaître derrière un rideau de rochers. Nico cesse de respirer et tout se fige une seconde.

La vie reprend ses droits presque aussitôt lorsqu'une secousse l'envoie presque à terre. Derrière lui dans un craquement de mort, une fissure large comme une rivière vient de s'ouvrir, révélant un trou sans fond d'une noirceur impénétrable.

-Nico! Attention! lui crie Will en lui tendant la main, l'horreur clairement lisible sur son visage.

Nico m'a même pas le temps de même songer à s'écarter que la terre se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il se sens basculer en arrière, son pied glissant dans la poussière et les roches et son bras se tendant désespérément vers la main salvatrice de Will.

Un second grondement se fait alors entendre et le sol sous ses pieds n'existe plus. Terrifié, il se sens perdre pied et à juste le temps d'entrapercevoir Will lui arriver droit dessus avant qu'il ne se fasse engloutir par les ténèbres du gouffre qui vient de s'ouvrir sous lui.

Étrangement, la panique ne s'empare pas immédiatement de lui, seulement un besoin impérieux de savoir où se trouve Will et si ce dernier à un moyen de s'en sortir.

Malheureusement, Will est dans le même bateau. Son corps vient percuter le sien alors qu'ils s'enfoncent de plus en plus vite dans les abysses. Avec l'énergie du désespoir Nico s'accroche au jeune homme et dans un souffle, il se glisse une nouvelle fois dans les ombres.


	5. L'étrange et mauvaise surprise souterraine

A première vue, Nico est persuadé qu'il est mort. Qu'il a fini par se dissoudre dans les ombres définitivement. Il n'y a que du noir autour, une odeur de terre humide intense et un silence absolu. Rien de bien rassurant, surtout que Nico ne peux que faire le parallèle entre son expérience dans la jarre et la situation actuelle. Le bon point, note-t-il, c'est qu'un léger courant d'air est perceptible ce qui veut dire qu'il ne finira pas par manquer d'air comme dans cette maudite amphore.

Après quelques secondes, l'hypothèse de sa mort devient moins plausible. D'abord tous les membres de son corps lui font mal et n'est-on pas censé ne rien sentir en mourant? Ensuite, un mal de crâne infernal lui retourne le cerveau et enfin, la voix de Will lui parvient de derrière lui. Bon, ce dernier point ne veut probablement rien vu que Will l'a accompagné dans le gouffre et il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort à ses côtés. Étrangement, l'idée de la mort de Will est bien plus difficile à envisager que la sienne.

-Nico? appelle Will derrière lui.

Ce dernier ce retourne mais en vain car il fait toujours aussi noir et il ne distingue absolument rien ce qui l'angoisse profondément même s'il refuse de se l'admettre à lui même.

-Je suis là, finit-il par répondre.

-Ouf, soupire Will de soulagement, j'ai cru un instant qu'on était morts ou que tu t'étais dissous dans le noir.

-Tu me sous estimes Solace, rétorque Nico avec sarcasme, essayant de masquer la peur dans sa voix parce qu'il sait pertinemment que cette fois-ci il est passé vraiment trop proche de faire de la suggestion une réalité et il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que de finir perdu dans les ombres qu'il a eu tant de mal à quitter.

L'interaction à au moins le mérite de la ramener sur terre et à la réalité. Pas bien brillante cette dernière d'ailleurs. Ils ne voient toujours rien, ils ignorent ce qu'il est advenu de leur amie et d'Apollon et pire encore, ils ne savent même pas où ils se trouvent. Nico espère juste qu'il ne les as pas transporté à l'autre bout du monde...

-Nico, tu crois que Kayla... commence Will d'une petite voix étranglée, faisant écho aux pensées de Nico.

-ça ira Solace, le rassure-t-il tant qu'il le peu dans son état actuel. Elle n'est pas morte si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Et honnêtement, Nico est vraiment soulagé de ne pas la sentir dans le royaume de son père. Pour autant, ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle est tiré d'affaire, avec toute cette roche, il est presque impossible qu'elle s'en soit tirée indemne.

-Et mon père? continue Will dans un souffle à peu audible. Je sais qu'il est agaçant et s'en sort très mal comme figure parentale mais... je m'inquiète pour lui.

Profitant de la noirceur qui cache son visage rougissant, Nico cherche à tâtons Will et trouve sa main qu'il agrippe dans la sienne en la serrant de façon rassurante.

-ça va aller Will. Il va s'en sortir. Ils vont s'en sortir, tu verras. Puis lâchant sa main et adoptant un ton plus léger, Nico poursuit. C'est pour nous que tu devrais t'inquiéter Solace, parce que c'est bien joli comme endroit, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y éterniser.

Will laisse échapper un rire avorté et Nico se sens sourire malgré lui.

-Hé le roi des fantômes, t'as pas un super pouvoir d'ultra vision dans la poche ou un truc du genre? le taquine le fils d'Apollon.

-Je ne suis pas une chauve souris Will! S'exaspère tendrement Nico. Je ne vois pas dans le noir!

-En fait les chauves souris ne voient pas vraiment dans le noir c'est par le son qu'elles-

-Tais toi Solace! Je me fous de savoir si elles y voient ou non, trouves plutôt une solution pour nous sortir de là!

Étrangement Will devient silencieux derrière lui.

Sans la voix de Will, le noir semble plus oppressant. Peut être bien qu'en fait il aurait dû laisser le fils d'Apollon l'éduquer sur les habitudes de vie des chauves souris…

-Nico, c'est une lumière que je vois là-bas ou j'hallucine?

Nico est bien tenté de lui répondre qu'il hallucine parce qu'il ne voit rien mais après un temps, effectivement, il y a comme une faible lumière qui brille au loin, comme sur un mur suintant. Nico hésite entre se réjouir et au contraire s'inquiéter. Au vu des dernières expériences vécues, il opterait malheureusement pour la seconde solution.

-Restons sur nos gardes. Tiens toi prêt à l'attaque et reste derrière moi, ordonne Nico, passant en mode combat.

L'épée au clair devant lui qu'il a miraculeusement conservée à la main durant sa chute, il avance prudemment le long de ce qui se révèle être un long boyau comme ceux des catacombes. Rien de bien réjouissant, surtout que la clarté grandissante laisse maintenant voir les ossements disparates qui ornent le sol. Définitivement des catacombes alors, ou le repaire d'un monstre quelconque. L'un ou l'autre ne présage rien de bon et Nico resserre sa prise sur la poignée de son épée.

Mais ce qu'il trouve au tournant du boyau n'a rien de menaçant. Ou du moins, ne semble pas menaçant.

Une jeune femme est assise là, la tête entre les mains, laissant échapper des sanglots silencieux et une rivière s'est formée à ses pieds s'écoulant lentement dans la noirceur du tunnel.

La lumière provient d'une bougie vacillante fichée dans une aspérité du mur où trône aussi un crâne aux orbites vides. La femme ne semble pas les remarquer, trop occupé à répandre ses larmes qui jaillissent en un flots ininterrompu entre ses doigts écartés.

-euh...excusez moi, tente Nico, abaissant son arme sans pour autant la ranger.

Aucune réaction.

-Hum, se racle-t-il la gorge. Madame, tout va bien? finit-il par questionner.

La femme est debout si vite qu'il n'a le temps que de reculer d'un pas, se cognant dans Will resté en retrait, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec les yeux rouges et gonflés de la femme.

La vision est assez terrifiante. Cette dernière à la peau grisâtre, comme celle d'un cadavre et à l'air aussi dure que de la roche. Ses cheveux noirs semblent sculptés sur con crâne et les torrents de larmes dévalant ses joues ont creusé des sillons sur sa peau.

-Mes fils, mes filles...crache-t-elle avec hargne d'une voix rocailleuse. Ils me les ont pris.

Nico ne sachant comment réagir, tente de se dérober sur la droite, dévoilant Will derrière lui.

-Fils d'Apollon! Hurle-t-elle alors en apercevant le jeune homme entré dans son champs de vision. Je le savais, j'ai senti l'odeur de ce scélérat proche d'ici! Tu va payer pour les crimes de ton père comme il a m'a fait payer ma bêtise de la vie de mes enfants!

Et sans que Nico puisse seulement penser à réagir, la femme se jette sur Will qui n'a pas non plus le temps de se défendre.

Les doigts de la femme se resserre autour de son cou et Will se met à hurler comme si il avait été brûlé vif.

Instinctivement, Nico se précipite et agrippe à main nues les bras de la femme, la forçant à lâcher Will qui s'affaisse contre le mur se tenant la gorge à deux mains.

Aussitôt qu'il touche la peau grisâtre de la pleureuse, Nico comprend pourquoi Will n'a pu se retenir de crier. C'est comme mettre sa main directement sur une plaque de cuisson. La brûlure est intense, la chaleur insupportable mais Nico ne peux se résoudre à lâcher sa prise. Hystérique, la femme n'a de cesse de se débattre pour tenter d'atteindre Will resté prostré, choqué, contre le mur de la caverne. Ses larmes viennent éclabousser le visage de Nico comme des milliers de pics de glace et le contraste entre la brûlure intense de ses mains et le froid intolérable des larmes de la femme lui font monter les siennes au yeux et il s'efforce de tenir, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

-Will, parvient-il a sortir entre ses dents serrées, fuis!

-Mais Nico je ne peux pas te laisser...

-TE TUER! continue la femme sans jamais s'arrêter.

-Will...s'étrangle Nico, sentant ses bras faiblir à chaque instant et la peau de ses mains cloquer et s'arracher à chaque seconde. Kayla...

Le nom semble décider Will et se dernier se relève, se mettant à courir dans la direction dont ils sont venus et Nico sent une larme de soulagement s'échapper à l'idée que Will soit en sécurité.

-...L'ETRIPPER LUI ET SON ENGEANCE! s'époumone la femme et Nico lâche enfin son opposante et s'écarte d'un pas afin de reprendre son souffle et pouvoir localiser son épée qu'il a lâché dans sa précipitation à sauver son ami.

-MAUDIT SOIT APOLLON! continue le cri rocailleux de la femme qui s'éloigne de Nico à la poursuite de Will et le cœur de Nico se serre dans sa poitrine.

Commençant à paniquer, ne trouvant nulle part son arme, il s'apprête a invoquer les morts qui l'entoure au risque de basculer définitivement dans les ombres quand les cris de la femme s'arrêtent soudainement.

Nico se fige, s'attendant au pire. Quand rien ne se manifeste, il décroche la bougie de son perchoir et s'engage dans la boyaux à la suite de Will et de la pleureuse.

-Will, souffle-t-il en soulagement lorsqu'il le trouve debout au milieu du couloir quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui, l'air semi-interloqué. Dans ses mains, l'épée de Nico semble absorber le peu de lumière émise par la bougie. Nico n'a aucune idée de comment son arme s'est retrouvée dans les mains de son ami mais là n'est pas la plus importante des question car à ses pieds, se trouve la femme qui se métamorphose rapidement en rocher sous leur yeux ébahis.

-Will, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ce dernier semble à court de mots. Il finit par désigner l'épée puis son visage en secouant la tête.

Ce qui n'aide vraiment pas Nico à comprendre la situation. Puis soudainement, il tend sa main libre à la lueur de la bougie et comme par magie, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

-Will, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? réitère Nico, plus doucement.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te battre tout seul Nico, s'indigne-t-il en reprenant soudainement ses esprits. J'ai ramassé ton épée, fait semblant de t'écouter et j'ai attendu qu'elle s'en vienne pour la frapper avec. Je...,hésite-t-il alors, j'ai juste voulu l'assommer avec le plat de l'épée, je lui ai demandé pardon avant de la frapper et là, elle s'est figée puis c'est arrivé, finit-il en désignant le rocher obstruant désormais le passage là ou se trouvait la femme.

Tout ça ne semble pas très censé mais si la pleureuse à décidé de jouer les rochers, alors tant mieux, un problème de moins à régler, songe Nico. Il y a plus urgent que comprendre ce petit miracle. Comment retrouver Kayla et Apollon par exemple, et si l'on en croit les dires de la femme, ce dernier n'est pas très loin. Pas le bout du monde alors, pense avec soulagement le fils d'Hadès.

-Allez Solace, il faut sortir d'ici, dit Nico en désignant le tunnel d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, tu as raison, ok, bredouille Will en lui emboîtant le pas.

Quelques pas plus loin, Nico est arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

-Ton épée, se justifie Will en la lui tendant avec un sourire gêné. Tu sais visiblement mieux t'en servir que moi.

Nico baisse la tête en agrippant son bien, la glissant à sa ceinture sans un mot.

-Merci, finit-il par sortir alors qu'ils ont repris leur marche.

Même s'il ne le voit pas, Nico est presque sûr de sentir le sourire de Will dans son dos. Étrangement, c'est une sensation pas désagréable et même s'ils sont perdus six pieds sous terre sans aucune forme d'issue et un tas de problème en trop, Nico se sens sourire aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui prennent là peine de lire cette chose


	6. Blessures à guérir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'avance toutes mes excuses pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographes, je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre avec autant d'attention que j'aurai du... J'y reviendrai en temps voulu, mais je voulais sortir ce chapitre rapidement.

Au final, la tâche est bien plus simple qu'ils n'auraient pensé et ils n'ont qu'à suivre le boyau pendant un quart d'heure avant de déboucher à l'air libre. Tachant de s'orienter dans la nuit désormais presque tombée, Nico se voit échanger son rôle de leader avec Will, nettement plus versé dans la lecture des étoiles que lui.

Après localisation de la grande ourse et du nord, Will les oriente vers ce qu'il pense être la direction de l'entrée de la première grotte. Celle dans laquelle Kayla s'est retrouvée ensevelie. Le souvenir semble retomber sur les garçons comme une pierre et ils pressent le pas sans même se concerter, occultant pour le moment leur étrange rencontre souterraine.

Enfin, essayant. Parce qu'en marchant dans le sentier de chèvre creusé dans la montagne, Nico ne peux pas faire autrement que de se remémorer le visage de la femme et son étreinte brûlante qu'il a encore l'impression de sentir sur sa paume mais lorsqu'il baisse les yeux pour vérifier, rien ne laisse penser qu'il ai pu se blesser.

-Tu crois que c'était quoi cette femme Will? finit-il par céder en sautant par dessus un énième rocher.

Will ne prend pas la peine de ralentir, lui répondant en se baissant pour éviter une branche d'arbre.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis...j'ai peux être une idée mais...

Il secoue la tête, shootant dans un caillou avant de continuer sa route.

-Hey Solace! Sois tu en as trop dit ou pas assez mais tu peux pas me laisser là dessus! s'écrie Nico, accélérant le pas pour attraper le tee-shirt de Will qui trébuche, déséquilibré.

-Merde, désolé Will, s'excuse Nico lâchant aussitôt le vêtement.

-Non ça va, soupire Will, se tournant enfin vers son ami. C'est que ma théorie ne me ravi pas vraiment, alors j'espérais qu'en ne disant rien , elle ne devienne pas vraie...

Silence gênant. Nico ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Il y a cette...histoire? continu Will, visiblement peiné de lâcher ses mots. On raconte qu'un jour, la fille de Tantale, Niobé, ayant eu six fils et six filles se vanta de sa fécondité et donc de sa supériorité par rapport à Léto, qui elle, n'avait eu que des jumeaux: Apollon et Artémis. Pour la punir de son orgueil, les jumeaux auraient tués ses fils et ses filles...Ce qui ferait de mon père un meurtrier...et pour finir, elle a été changé en rocher ou quelque chose du genre et la légende veut que le rocher pleure à la fonte des neiges...

-Oh, lâche Nico, incapable de formuler ses pensées. Parce que bon, soyons honnête, question patriarche meurtrier, vraiment, Nico pense être servi.

-Je pensais à ça parce que je lui ai demandé pardon avant de l'attaquer et peut-être...peut-être que c'est ma demande de pardon en tant que descendant d'Apollon qui la fait revenir à l'état de pierre...

-Je sais c'est ridicule, souffle Will après une bonne minute de silence. Oublie tout ça veux-tu, il faut qu'on retrouve Kayla et mon père.

-Non! s'écrie Nico.

Will hausse un sourcil et le jeune garçon se sent rougir.

-Je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est même tout a fait plausible. Et oui, bien sûr, Kayla et Apollon, allons-y.

Sur ces paroles, Nico pousse , doucement cette fois-ci, Will en avant, se remettant lui même en route.

Nico est en train de passer entre deux rocher quand Will tourne le coin et pousse un cri de joie. Soudain nerveux, Nico s'empresse de tourner le coin et son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine à la vue qui s'offre à lui.

Parce que juste là sous ses yeux se trouve Apollon et Kayla, bien vivants tous les deux si ce n'est un peu poussiéreux et égratignés. Will est déjà sur eux, ses mains voltigeant au dessus de la pauvre Kayla qui ne semble guère avoir de force pour le repousser.

Par dessus son épaule, Nico accroche son regard et il sent un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres malgré lui.

Après un bref récapitulatif de leur aventures respectives, toute la troupe se remet sur pied, bien décidés à mettre le plus de distance possible entre la caverne et eux. Apollon hisse Kayla sur son dos, Will se chargeant du sac de la jeune fille, miraculeusement resté en sa possession et Nico prend la tête l'épée au clair.

Heureusement pour eux, rien ne vient tenter de les tuer pour une fois et ils se décident finalement à se poser dans une clairière quand il n'est plus possible de voir ses pieds avec la nuit tombée. Apollon dépose Kayla qui a finit par s'endormir au pied d'un arbre et lui et Will s'échangent des messes basses par dessus le corps de la jeune fille aussi Nico s'éloigne de quelques pas, explorant les environs proches pour tout signe de menace.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils sont aussi confortablement installés que possible, Nico, lassé de voir Will les yeux fixés sur sa sœur se lève et se poste près de lui.

-Will, chuchote-t-il. Apollon s'occupe d'elle. Tu dois aller te reposer. Pas de protestations, ajoute-t-il précipitamment lorsque Will commence à ouvrir la bouche.

Will est encore bouleversé, c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure, mais il a aussi besoin de repos.

Nico l'attrape alors par les épaules, le remettant sur pied et le tirant de l'autre côté du feu de camp qu'ils ont allumés.

-Là, dit-il tout en le faisant asseoir à terre sur les couvertures étalées. Repos maintenant, compris?

Et Will ne proteste même pas, l'épuisement évident dans son regard. Il s'allonge et ferme les yeux et Nico ne peux qu'espérer que le sommeil qui viendra le cueillir sera paisible.

Les doigts tremblants et hésitants, il dégage doucement une mèches du visage de Will mais ce dernier ne réagit même pas, déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Nico s'autorise un sourire puis le couvre avec délicatesse de sa propre veste avant de saisir son épée pour aller se poster en vigie.

Nico dors à moitié quand il entend des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Soudain sur le qui-vive, il porte sa main au pommeau de son épée mais il s'avère que ce n'est que Will.

Nico laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement.

-Kayla? demande-t-il au blond tandis que ce dernier viens s'asseoir à ses côtés. Nico ne peux s'empêcher de remarquer sa veste posée sur les épaules de Will comme une couverture.

-ça va aller, répond-il. Elle dors, ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes. Apollon aussi.

Le silence s'installe entre eux. Will sors de sa poche une pièce de monnaie dorée qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts.

-Mon père m'a donné ça, dit-il finalement, brisant le silence. Son regard est fixé sur la pièce, comme s'il essayait d'en comprendre le sens. Quand on s'est retrouvé tous, tu sais quand tu t'assurais de la sécurité du périmètre, mon père m'a tendu ça.

La pièce est désormais posée au centre de la paume ouverte du garçon et Nico peut en discerner quelques détails à la lueur du feu de camp. C'est une pièce ancienne, en or cuivré ternie frappée d'un personnage agenouillé, une lyre à la main.

-C'est une pièce à l'effigie d'Apollon, constate Nico à voix haute et Will hoche la tête en assentiment avant de poursuivre.

-Il me l'a tendue et il m'a dit de ne jamais douter de ma force et de ne jamais hésiter à demander de l'aide quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi...ajoute-t-il dans un murmure après un moment de silence.

La voix de Will se casse sur ces dernières paroles et Nico se sent gauche et un peu honteux. Peut-être qu'Apollon a des bons côtés finalement. Il semble avoir prouvé qu'il était du moins capable de compassion et de tendresse, ce qui est beaucoup quand il question de Dieux. Ne sachant pas vraiment trop quoi faire, Nico finit par poser délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Will et ça semble être la bonne chose à faire car Will lève alors les yeux vers lui en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Nico sent comme une boule se former dans sa gorge, comme si la confession de Will ouvrait une voie qu'il est réticent à prendre. Une voie qui lui permettrait de parler, de se confier. Mais il y a encore un obstacle à cette voie là, une présence presque palpable entre eux du nom d'Octave.

Ils n'ont pas reparlé de l'augure depuis l'incident Gaïa. Honnêtement, Nico ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet, n'est pas sur de vouloir le faire. Mais il sent aussi que ça reste suspendu dans l'air entre eux et qu'éviter la chose ne fera que faire grandir le malaise. Et Nico ne veux pas être mal à l'aise avec Will. Il veut pouvoir être sûr de l'opinion de Will à son égard. Sans malentendus.

-Will, commence-t-il, hésitant. J'aimerai qu'on parle d'Octave.

Voila, c'est dit. Le nom de l'augure reste suspendu dans l'air frais de la nuit.

-ok, finit par répondre Will. ok.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prennent la parole.

Ok Nico, tu peux le faire, s'encourage le fils d'Hadès mentalement.

-Mon père m'a dit un jour que certaines morts ne pouvaient pas être évitées. Que certaines morts ne devraient pas être évitées, commence-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Je suis connecté en quelque sorte avec la mort et ces choses là. Octave...Octave était de ces morts qui ne devaient pas être évitées.

Nico ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, les mots sortant presque tout seuls de sa bouche et le pire, le pire c'est qu'il ne veut même pas les arrêter.

-C'est dur, de savoir ça, que j'aurai pu le sauver. Mais je savais. Je l'ai senti , j'ai senti le fait qu'il devait mourir ce jour là. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais?

Et voila bien le problème, parler à Will est facile . Nico ne sait pas si c'est sa façon de communiquer, de toucher les gens quand il leur parle, ou tout simplement sa présence, mais Will a définitivement un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise et les inciter à se confier. Et ça semble marcher tout particulièrement bien sur Nico. Surtout lui.

-Non, répond fermement Will. Nico, tu es loin d'être une mauvaise personne.

Le fils d'Apollon pose une main sur la sienne et l'autre sur sa joue et Nico en oublie de respirer. Doucement, Will lui lève la tête pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

-Nico, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as pris la bonne décision avec Octave. Tu as été capable de faire ce que je n'aurais jamais pu faire. Tu es tellement courageux, tellement brave.

-Mais je l'ai laissé mourir Will, toi plus qu'un autre devrai trouver ça atroce.

-Nico, la mort fait partie de la vie, et j'ai beau la combattre autant que je le peux, je sais aussi qu'elle doit exister. Gaïa nous a au moins prouvé ça, n'est-ce pas? Nico, si Octave avait vécu, qui aurait pu dire ce qu'il serait advenu? Il a été honoré comme un héro à la fin, juste comme il le voulait, le sauveur de Rome. Nico, j'étais là aussi. J'aurais pu intervenir aussi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Ne doutes jamais de toi Nico. Jamais. Tu es le demi Dieu le plus courageux que je connaisse.

Nico en reste sans voix. Dans son ventre les papillons deviennent fous, battant leurs ailes squelettiques de toutes leur forces comme un tourbillon incontrôlable. Il baisse les yeux, fuyant le regard un peu trop perçant de Will et délogeant sa main chaude de sa joue qui lui parait être en feu.

-Ne sois pas stupide Will, je ne suis pas Percy ou Jason, je ne suis pas un héros.

Will secoue la tête, soupirant.

-Les héros ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on crois Nico. Et puis avec ta technique à l'épée, je suis sûr que tu rivalises avec ces deux là!

-Je t'aplati Jackson en deux secondes Solace. Deux, plaisante-t-il, respirant un peu mieux à chaque seconde.

-J'attend de voir ça Di Angelo. lui sourit Will avant de se relever, emportant avec lui la veste de Nico toujours sur ses épaules.

C'est drôle, mais la nuit lui parait moins sombre soudainement.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe se retrouve autour de la carte que Kayla a eu la bonne idée d'embarquer pour essayer de déterminer où exactement ils se trouvent. Considérant le fait qu'il n'y a que des arbres à des kilomètres à la ronde, l'exercice est particulièrement ardu.

-Je pourrai nous transporter en vol d'ombres jusqu'à Venise propose Nico mais le regard que lui lance Will le fait taire.

Apollon grimace à la mention du vol d'ombre et vu l'état de Kayla, peut-être qu'effectivement ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire. En plus, Nico n'est pas convaincu qu'il puisse le faire.

-Est-ce que Kayla va pouvoir marcher? questionne Nico, désireux de changer de sujet.

-ça devrai, lui répond Apollon. On lui a administré tout ce qu'il fallait hier, Will a bien travaillé, continue-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et Will chasse sa main avec agacement.

La jeune fille choisi ce moment précis pour se réveiller et les trois garçons se précipitent à son chevet comme un seul homme.

-Kayla! s'exclame Will, les mains déjà sur son poignet pour vérifier son pouls. ça va?

-Oui. Un peu mal au crâne mais je vais bien. Merci, dit-elle en chassant la main de Will et se redressant.

Apollon lui tend une bouteille d'eau qu'elle accepte avec étonnement.

-Tu te sens de marcher? lui demande Nico, songeant au long voyage qu'ils ont encore à faire.

-Oui, ça va aller. lui répond-elle avec un sourire. Je me sens presque comme neuve.

Will en rit de soulagement et Apollon lui offre son bras pour l'aider à ce relever.

-Parfait, il nous manque plus qu'un moyen de retrouver la civilisation maintenant, résume Apollon, soutenant toujours sa fille.

-Il suffit de suivre une rivière, intervient Kayla tout en nouant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Là où il y a de l'eau, il y a des gens. En descendant un cours d'eau on devrai finir par atterrir sur une ville.

-Ma fille est un génie!

Kayla rougit et Apollon lui décroche un sourire ravageur.

-Bon en route mauvaise troupe, déclare-t-il finalement, on a encore du chemin à faire!

En milieu de matinée, ils trouvent enfin une rivière qu'ils entreprennent de suivre. Sans les monstres qui viennent de temps à temps à leur rencontre, Nico aurait presque pu croire à une randonnée en famille. Malheureusement, leur route est parsemée de monstres de tous acabit. Heureusement, Kayla rétablie, elle les expédie rapidement au Tartare d'une flèche bien placée et Nico n'a même pas à dégainer son épée la plupart du temps.

Apollon lui crie des encouragement tout en applaudissant à chaque fois et le peu de sympathie que Nico avait à son égard diminue en proportion inverse de l'exubérance du Dieu.

Heureusement pour eux, tous ces monstres sont mineurs et pas très discrets ce qui leur rend la tâche facile.

En début d'après midi, ils arrivent enfin dans un petit village de montagne où Nico réussi à convaincre un fermier de les amener jusqu'à la gare la plus proche. Tout le long, le vieux monsieur lui parle de sa famille et des si belles filles que lui a donnée sa tendre épouse et du chien que son petit fils a adopté et de la voisine qui est jalouse de ses plants de tomates. Honnêtement, Nico ne comprend pas tout mais apparemment, l'Italien qu'il lui reste de son enfance suffit à impressionner ses camarades qui s'extasient devant son talent lorsqu'ils débarquent enfin de la voiture et que Nico remercie le vieil homme.

Après ça, ils n'ont plus qu'à monter dans un nouveau train, direction Zagreb, Croatie, puis Belgrade, Hongrie avant d'enfin se rendre en Grèce. Du gâteau, n'est-ce pas?


	7. Confession et plan de bataille

Dans le train menant à Lamia, Nico se réveille en pleine nuit dans un wagon désert. Un peu inquiet, il se lève pour découvrir Apollon et Kayla jouant aux cartes devant la porte, montant la garde.  
-Où est Will? leur demande-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
Kayla lui fait un signe de tête en direction de la queue du wagon et Nico la remercie avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.  
Il distingue la silhouette de Will, accoudé à la vitre dans le recoin entre la dernière cabine et la porte menant au wagon suivant, faiblement illuminé par les ampoules antiques des appliques lumineuses.  
-Hey Solace, on n'arrive pas à dormir?  
Will tourne la tête vers lui au son de sa voix sans pour autant quitter sa positon, alors que défile au dehors les paysages de Hongrie baignés par le clair de lune.  
-Non. C'est si beau ici. Je n'avais jamais vraiment voyagé avant tu sais.  
Nico vient s'accouder à ces côtés, suffisamment près pour que leurs coudes se frôlent à chaque mouvement du train.  
Ils restent un long moment comme ça, à regarder le paysage passer, les arbres, les rivières, les villages et les champs comme une longue ribambelle privée de couleur.  
-Will, appelle doucement Nico, brisant ainsi le silence installé. Pourquoi tu ne tues jamais aucun monstre?  
Nico sent son ami se raidir à ses côtés et sa respiration se bloquer.  
-Comment ça Nico? Je suis nul en combat, voila pourquoi! tentes-t-il de plaisanter mais son rire sonne faux.  
-Will...  
Le silence seul lui répond. Puis une longue inspiration.  
-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un le remarquerai.  
Nico à bien envie de lui dire qu'il serait difficile pour lui de ne rien remarquer à son propos, attiré par lui comme il l'est mais ce n'est pas une discussion pour le moment présent alors il se tait.  
-Nico, je ne veux pas tuer, chuchote finalement Will et sa voix est tremblante. Je suis un fils d'Apollon qui ne sais rien faire d'autre que guérir. Et si je ne peux même pas faire ça, alors je sers à quoi?  
Nico n'aurait jamais pensé que Will cachait tant de souffrance en lui. Il lui avait toujours apparu comme le gars toujours souriant, prêt à rendre service, que tout le monde apprécie. Il sent son cœur se serrer à l'idée que Will puisse se sentir inutile. Après tout, combien de personnes au camp lui devaient-elles la vie, lui compris?  
-Will...commence Nico.  
-Non, le coupe Will d'un ton tranchant, tu ne comprend pas. Tous mes frères et sœurs sont bons archers, bons musiciens, et moi, moi je ne sais même pas tenir un arc droit, je chante pire qu'une casserole, je n'ai aucun sens du rythme et la seule chose que je peux faire c'est prendre soin des gens. Si j'ôte la vie, alors je perd la seule chose à laquelle je suis potable. Nico, je ne veux pas de cette culpabilité là en plus de celle de tous ceux que je n'ai pas su sauver.  
-Will, recommence Nico. Tu as sauvé plus de personne que tu n'en a perdu. Et tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour personne. Will, se sont des monstres que l'on combat. Ils meurent et se reforment au Tartare. Les tuer les fait renaitre. Et en plus, se sont eux qui poussent toutes ces personnes que tu essayes de sauver en danger de mort en premier lieu.  
-Tu ne comprend pas Nico, crache Will en haussant le ton et en se tournant vers Nico pour lui faire face.  
Son visage est empli de peine et de rage et Nico se sent faire un pas en arrière, surpris par cette expression qui ressemble si peu au fils d'Apollon.  
-Monstres ou humains, qu'ils se reforment ou non, je ne veux pas ôter la vie à un seul être sur cette terre, tu m'entends? lance Will d'une voix si glaciale que Nico sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.  
-Will, calmes toi, paniques Nico, brandissant ses deux mains en signe de paix. Je suis désolé, ok? Je suis maladroit quand il s'agit de ces choses là. Je comprend ta position, je la respecte.  
Un silence.  
-C'est pour ça que tu t'es porté volontaire pour la quête, n'est-ce pas? Réalise Nico. Plutôt risquer ta propre vie plutôt que celle d'un de tes frères ou sœurs. Même si tu savais que tu ne serais pas capable de tuer des monstres. Et tu aurais été prêt à déroger à ta propre règle, à te condamner à te détester pour le restant de tes jours pour protéger ta famille.  
Will ne répond pas et Nico ne distingue pas son visage, caché par ses cheveux blond mais sous les mains qu'il a porté à son visage, il peut voir les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.  
-Bon sang Will, je n'ai même pas la moitié de ton courage.  
Will lui apparait sous un tout autre angle maintenant. Quelqu'un d'aussi blessé que lui au final, avec ses propres démons et ils ont tous les deux du travail à faire sur eux même. Cette quête cependant. Cette quête est une réponse à leur troubles internes, un moyen de comprendre qu'ils peuvent peut-être s'entraider sur la voie de la guérison parce que Will voit des aspects de la vie que Nico ne peux pas saisir et Nico en retour détient des réponses qui échappent à Will.  
-Will, reprend Nico d’une voix ferme, je te promet que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu n'ai jamais à blesser qui que se soit. Tu as ma parole, je jure sur le Styx, finit-il regardant Will droit dans les yeux. C'est une promesse.  
Will lui rend un sourire tremblant, les yeux encore troublés de larmes mais Nico peu sentir toute la reconnaissance dans la façon dont il le regarde. 

 

Après leur tête à tête de l'autre nuit, Will et Nico se surprennent souvent à se jeter des coups d'œil l'un l'autre et il s'installe un autre climat autour d'eux. Nico se sent plus proche du blondinet, comme si un lien solide les reliait et pour une fois, ce lien là ne lui fait pas peur. Au contraire, il en tire de la force, comme un but à atteindre, celui de tenir sa promesse envers Will et dans l'autre sens la confiance de ce dernier à son égard pour conserver ses secrets bien cachés.  
ça rend ses rencontres avec les monstres expéditives. Nico se surpasse pour que les créatures n'aient même pas à entrer en contact avec Will, et Kayla, se nourrissant probablement du regain d'énergie des garçons est encore plus efficace avec son arc, dégommant les monstres avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de voir venir ses flèches.  
Le reste du trajet vers Lamia passe donc très vite et ils trouvent même le temps de se reposer convenablement ce qui est essentiel au regard de ce qui les attend dans les montagnes de Delphes. 

 

Delphes se trouve être un coin perdu. Vraiment. C'est un tout petit village égaré dans les collines qui est certes très joli, mais aussi très isolé. Le site est vraiment beau cela dit, avec une vue magnifique sur la vallée et le golfe de Corinthe au loin. En plus le site touristique jouit d'un camping appelé Camping Apollon. Nico ne peux pas s'arrêter de rire pendant au moins dix minutes quand ils passent devant le panneau pour la première fois. Ils ont pris un bus depuis Lamia, roulé à peine plus d'une heure pour débarquer à Delphes, ne croisant sur leur chemin qu'une poignée de Telchines écrasés en deux coups d'épée et trois flèches bien lancées.  
Le trio se rend bien vite compte que le camping n'est pas le seul à s’être octroyé le nom d'un Dieu. Il y a un restaurant, un hôtel et même une rue au nom d’Apollon. Et ce n’est pas le seul. Tout ici semble être nommé d’après la mythologie grecque, ce qui est un peu déconcertant quand on est un demi dieu, un peu comme rentrer dans un village ou tout est nommé d’après votre famille… Bizarre.  
Nico est descendu du car depuis une demie seconde et il regrette déjà son choix vestimentaire. La chaleur est intense et étouffante et son attirail noir ne fait qu'accentuer l'effet four de la température. Will lui, semble être à son aise dans son tee-shirt du camp des sangs mêlés et ses shorts cargos qui seraient horribles sur n'importe qui d’autre que lui. Kayla aussi a eu le bon sens de s’habiller de façon légère avec un débardeur rose et un short en jeans. Nico sent déjà la sueur lui dégouliner dans le dos. Eurk!  
Apollon, comme d'habitude, à l'air de sortir tout droit d'un magasine de mode. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas juste considérant le fait qu'il soit censé être mortel à présent, et par la même, sujet à tous les désagréments tels que les odeurs corporelles, les épis dans les cheveux et autres tracas de la vie quotidienne.  
-Bon, déclare Will, une carte à la main. D'après le plan, on devrai avoir une petite marche en direction de l'est pour arriver au Musée d'archéologie et le site ancien est juste derrière sur la colline. 

Emmener Apollon il se trouve, s’avère inutile. En effet, à peine ont-ils grimpé la colline et entraperçu les restes du site de l'oracle que ce dernier vacille et tombe dans les vapes. Pas très impressionnant pour un dieu de l'Olympe.  
-Mince! s'exclame Will, qu’est ce qu'on fait?  
Kayla a étendu le dieu à l'ombre d'une colonne et vérifie son pouls et sa respiration.  
-Il est juste évanoui, diagnostique-t-elle, rien de fatal. Par contre j'ignore ce qui l'a déclenché.  
Cependant son regard se porte directement sur les ruines de Delphes et Nico est presque certain que le rapport est juste là sous leurs yeux.  
-Il faut qu'on avance, en finir avec Python, déclare-t-il. Je ne crois pas qu'Apollon va pouvoir nous aider pour celle-ci, l'influence de Python doit être trop forte pour lui.  
C'était bien la peine de se mettre en colère contre le Dieu pour refuser de faire quoique ce soit si au final il n'est même pas en capacité de prendre la décision par lui même. C'est toujours ainsi, fatalement, songe le fils d'Hadès, les problèmes des Dieux deviennent leurs fardeau à gérer. C'est avec un goût d'amertume dans la bouche que Nico dégaine son épée.  
-Allons en finir.  
Will à ses côtés à les mains tremblantes mais son regard, lui ne vacille pas une seule seconde. Kayla les rejoint, ses yeux eux aussi reflétant une résignation certaine.  
-Apollon devrait être en relative sécurité ici, assure-t-elle en jouant avec la corde de son arc qu'elle vient de décrocher. Bon, souffle-t-elle, souriant de façon quelque peu tendue aux garçons, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, n'est-ce pas? 

 

Les alentours des ruines de l'autel de l'Oracle sont déserts. Un ruban orange défraichi en délimite les contours, comme si un chantier avait un jour eu lieu mais que les ouvriers avaient oubliés de se pointer. Il n'y a pas de touristes au moins. Soit ils ont choisis de fuir la chaleur grâce à l'air climatisé du musée d'archéologie, soit l'influence de Python les faits se tenir à distance. L'un ou l'autre, Nico s'en fiche un peu, du moment qu'ils ont le champ libre pour s'occuper du monstre, le reste importe peu.  
Ils passent les ruines du temple d'Apollon, un grand rectangle dont il ne reste finalement que les pierres de fondations qui ne donnent qu'une vague idée de la taille du bâtiment mais aucune sur ce à quoi ressemblait véritablement l'édifice.  
Un large cercle de pierre délimite l'ancien temple d'Athéna un peu plus loin, et des colonnes dont il ne reste que la base sont disposées tout le tour. Seules trois colonnes ont résistées au passages du temps et se dressent à l'opposé d'où ils se tiennent supportant ce qu'il reste du toit.  
Le rocher de Pythie est situé entre les deux. Nico est déçu de voir qu'il ne s'agit effectivement que d'un gros rocher. De l'herbe pousse follement dans son ombre et dans ses crevasses. Sa forme ressemble vaguement à une tête de serpent vu de face ce qui lui donne des frissons.  
D'ailleurs le site est drôlement calme pour un territoire hors de contrôle des Dieux. C'est étrange et ça rend Nico un peu mal à l'aise et nerveux.  
A partir du moment où ils ont franchit la frontière française, ça n'a été que monstre sur monstre. Ils n'ont guère eu de répit entre deux attaques et la fatigue autant morale que physique s'est vite faite ressentir. Après tout, être constamment sur ses gardes est épuisant, Nico peut en attester.  
Mais depuis qu'ils ont mis les pieds à Delphes, rien. Le calme plat. S'en est presque angoissant.  
Mais comme pour lui prouver le contraire, un vent froid se met soudain à souffler, ressemblant suspicieusement à une respiration et un long grognement se fait entendre.  
Autant pour lui, il y a bien des monstres ici, ou du moins un, comme le découvre Nico en se tournant vivement.  
Là, derrière eux, comme sorti de nulle part, se tient Python, fils de Gaïa. Le temps semble se suspendre et Nico à étrangement le temps de remarquer que la luminosité à diminué, comme si la présence même du serpent suffisait à faire peur au soleil.  
Lui en tout cas est terrifié.  
Kayla et Will à ses côtés le sont aussi si l'on peut en croire leur yeux écarquillés. Et il y a de quoi.  
Le serpent est immense, occultant la si belle vue de la vallée et les toisant de son regard doré perçant. Ses yeux sont deux fentes sans fond ou brille une lueur étrange, comme une tempête incontrôlée. Son corps massif est de la même couleur que la terre sur laquelle il se tient, teintée de rouge là ou brillent les écailles sur son ventre. Tout le long de son échine, des plantes ont élut domicile, des paquets d'herbes et de mousses y formant des dessins abstraits. Sa queue est aussi longue qu'un bus et presque aussi large et surtout, elle se termine en une pointe acérée que Nico soupçonne de retenir quelque poison. Le serpent ouvre alors largement sa gueule, dévoilant une série de crocs aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir, hautes comme un bras. Le souffle qu'il exhale est brûlant, acide et putride. A tout les coups, Python est capable de cracher du feu ou de l'acide, comme si leur tâche ne semblait pas assez difficile comme ça.  
Nico se sort de sa torpeur une demie seconde avant que le serpent ne bouge, ce qui est plutôt heureux considérant le fait que s'il était resté là où il se trouvait, il aurait été avalé tout cru.  
De fait, il à peine le temps de mettre son épée en position avant que Python ne se précipite sur lui. En jurant, il se jette sur le côté, sentant le souffle du monstre effleurer son épaule.  
La bête est rapide pour un engin de cette taille là. Aussitôt son attaque manquée, elle rétracte son énorme tête et la balance en direction de Will et Kayla cette fois-ci qui se tiennent tous les deux plus à gauche.  
Kayla plonge au sol, encochant une flèche à son arc dans le même mouvement et avec un roulé-boulé, elle s'approche du rocher de Pythie qu'elle s'empresse de grimper pour optimiser l'utilisation de son arc.  
Will quant à lui, esquive d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque et trébuche sur une pierre en reculant ce qui l'envoi à terre. Python est aussitôt sur lui mais Kayla lui décoche une flèche qui, si elle ne semble pas l'affecter plus que ça, à l'avantage de détourner son attention la fraction de seconde nécessaire à Will pour esquiver une nouvelle fois.  
Forcé à terre ainsi, il ne peut rien faire. Son arme est toujours dans son fourreau à sa ceinture et Python ne semble pas décidé à lui laisser une chance de dégainer.  
Nico se précipite alors sur lui, son épée brandie haute. Mais le serpent ne lui prête même pas attention, et sans même tourner la tête, il balance sa queue en direction de Nico qui l'évite par pur instinct. Kayla du haut de son rocher décoche flèche sur flèche mais elles ricochent sans grand effet sur la peau du serpent ou si elles s'y enfoncent, le serpent ne semble même pas le remarquer.  
-Il faut viser ses yeux ou sa bouche, crie Nico en parant une autre attaque de la queue de Python.  
Son épée entre en contact avec ses écailles mais il aurait pu aussi bien taper sur des pierres, car il n'arrive même pas à y créer une éraflure.  
Nico a perdu de vue Will, sa vision obscurcie par le corps du monstre mais il sait qu'il lui faut absolument laisser une chance à Will de s'armer car il ne donne pas cher de sa peau sinon. Will ne va pas être capable d'esquiver bien plus longtemps, surtout s'il est encore à terre.  
Un cri de douleur retentit alors et Nico sent son cœur rater un battement. Paniqué, il tend une main au dessus du sol, appelant à lui les morts.  
Des mains squelettiques sortent de terre, agrippant Python et celui-ci siffle de rage, secouant la tête, envoyant voler quelques os de sa queue puissante.  
Nico profite de l'occasion pour se ruer en direction de Will. Ce dernier s'est enfin relevé et à réussi à dégainer son épée. Sur son flanc, une tâche de sang s'élargie doucement.  
-Will, s'écrie-t-il. Tu es blessé!  
-ça va aller Nico! Ne t'occupes pas de moi, il faut aider Kayla!  
En effet, quand Nico se retourne, Python ouvre une grande gueule en direction de Kayla, à court de flèches. Tout autour du serpent, les squelettes n'ont pas résistés bien longtemps, écrasé par son corps massif ou pulvérisés par sa queue puissante.  
Kayla du haut de son perchoir tâte frénétiquement son carquois mais celui-ci est désespérément vide.  
De la fumée commence à sortir des narines du reptile et Nico ne peut que crier en avertissement avant qu'un jet de flammes ne sorte de la gueule du monstre.  
-Kayla! crie Will, mais heureusement celle-ci s'est jeté à bas du rocher à temps pour ne pas finir en poulet rôti.  
Le mauvais point, c'est que dans sa précipitation, elle semble avoir mal atterrit. La jeune fille grimace lorsqu'elle se redresse en s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite et vu son expression, ce n'est pas mineur.  
Nico tente de nouveau de lever les morts mais la plupart semblent avoir répondu à son premier appel aussi les renforts ne sont pas si impressionnants. De toute façon, le serpent les élimine en trois coups de mâchoires après s'être rendu compte que sa proie première s'est évadée.  
-Hey le saurien! Lui crie-t-il en désespoir de cause alors que le serpent amorce un mouvement vers Kayla.  
Will de son bord tient vaillamment son épée mais semble hésitant à tenter une attaque. Nico à un flash back de leur discussion en Hongrie, une vague d'affection pour Will s'épanchant dans sa poitrine comme la chaleur d'un foyer en hiver. Malheureusement pour lui, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'il prenne les devants.  
Ramassant une poignée de roches, Nico les lance en direction du reptile. Si ce dernier n'est pas dérangé par une pluie de flèche, aucune chance que des cailloux lui fassent le moindre mal, mais au moins, Nico a capté son attention.  
-Viens me chercher si tu me veux le crocodile! lui lance-t-il en s'éloignant subtilement de l'endroit où Kayla s'appuie lourdement sur une colonne.  
Le serpent lui balance un jet de flammes qu'il évite non sans griller la manche de son tee-shirt. Le serpent s'approche, ouvrant la gueule pour dévoiler ses crocs.  
Nico prépare son épée, attendant l'attaque, mais à sa grand horreur, le serpent se détourne au dernier moment et d'un mouvement si vif que Nico le perçoit à peine, projette sa queue en direction de la fille d'Apollon.  
-Kayla! Crie-t-il en avertissement. Mais la jeune fille n'est pas assez rapide et Nico est trop loin pour intervenir à temps. Il ne peux qu’assister impuissant à la scène, fixant avec horreur la queue de python entrer violemment en contact avec sa cage thoracique, l'envoyant valser dans les airs pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'elle s’écrase contre les ruines d'une colonne.  
-Kayla! S’époumone Will, déjà en position pour aller lui porter secours.  
-Will! Lui crie Nico. On ne peux pas s’occuper d'elle tout de suite! Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de python! Je ne peux pas lui faire face tout seul!  
Ça lui fait mal au cœur de le dire mais ils n’ont pas le choix. Si Will le laisse affronter le monstre sans aide, jamais ils ne reverront la colonie.  
-Mais Nico- commence Will qui ne finit pas sa phrase, cueilli par un croc de python.  
Ce dernier jure en battant en retraite, du sang coulant le long du bras atteint, ajoutant à celui dégoulinant le long de son flanc.  
Nico a à peine le temps de voir le second arriver pour lui mais réussi à l’esquiver de justesse, non sans déchirer son tee-shirt une nouvelle fois.  
Être demi-dieu, ça peu coûter cher en garde robe se rend compte une fois de plus Nico, toujours en deuil de sa chère veste aviateur.  
Esquivant un autre coup de croc, il étudie le terrain autour de lui.  
Il faut qu'ils trouvent un moyen de l’approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir lui délivrer un coup fatal. C'est leur seule chance. Malheureusement, rien ne semble jouer en leur faveur. Ni le soleil déclinant que Python s'est arrangé pour qu'il leur fasse toujours face, ni le fait que le serpent est à peine égratigné alors qu'ils ne sont plus que deux face à lui, épuisés et couverts de blessures.  
Jouant de son épée, Nico parvient à rejoindre Will qui se tient toujours près du temple d'Apollon, l'épée levée dans sa main tremblante. Le pauvre est tout pâle et une grimace de douleur à élu domicile sur ses lèvres.  
Nico l'attrape par le bras, le tirant violement derrière le reste d'un mur. Il sait bien que l'abri est temporaire au mieux, mais il a juste besoin de pouvoir parler à Will une seconde alors qu'un plan se forme dans son esprit.  
-Will! Est-ce que tu me fais confiance? lui demande Nico en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile étant donné qu'il sont tout deux collés l'un à l'autre accroupis derrière le mur en ruine.  
-Bien sûr, est la réponse immédiate de Will.  
Ils n'ont pas fière allure avec leur vêtements déchirés, brulés, les cheveux en désordre et la peau couverte de poussière collée par la sueur. Mais leur regard est aussi déterminé que possible. Et honnêtement, Nico ne peux que trouver Will attirant, même dans cet état. Le rouge lui monte aux joues mais il n'a guère le temps pour ces trivialités, déjà, un jet de flammes manque leur raser le crâne.  
-Allons en finir Solace, déclare Nico et il prend la main de Will dans la sienne, l'épée au clair dans l'autre main.  
Au final son plan mérite à peine d’être appelé ainsi et bien sûr, il est suicidaire. Oh et il risque de se mettre Will à dos pour les quarante prochaines années aussi. Mieux vaut ça que de l'enterrer, n'est ce pas? Se rassure Nico.  
-La pièce, Will, est ce que tu l’as? Lui lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule sans quitter Python des yeux.  
Will semble confus une seconde, se demandant certainement de quelle pièce il veut parler. Puis portant une main à sa poche il hoche la tête.  
-oui, dans ma poche mais qu’est ce que tu veux faire avec –  
Will n’achève pas sa phrase, projeté violement sur le côté par Nico. Les crocs de la bestiole se referment à quelques centimètres de leur têtes.  
-Sors la et quand je te donnerais le signal, tu la lanceras sur python, OK?  
Will le regarde comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête mais il se réfrène de faire un commentaire et hoche vivement la tête. Cette fois-ci c'est à son tour de pousser Nico. Manque de chance, ils se retrouvent séparés par une queue reptilienne. Nico jure, frappant de son épée l'obstacle. Celle-ci se rétracte, même pas égratignée, comme pour frapper de nouveau et il en profite pour rouler à terre et se redresser aux côtés de Will.  
-Will, ne lâche pas ma main, ok? crie-t-il tout en l'attrapant et esquivant un coup de queue.  
Le serpent se retourne, prêt à frapper avec sa gueule, son ombre avalant les deux demi Dieux au sol, ses crocs luisants de poison.  
-Will, maintenant, vise sa gueule! ordonne Nico tout en rassemblant ses forces.  
Il ne peux pas voir le jeune homme derrière lui mais il discerne la pièce volant vers le monstre, droit dans sa gueule. Cette dernière disparait dans les profondeur de sa gorge et pendant un instant, Nico a peur de s'être trompé.  
Le serpent siffle de colère, dardant ses yeux méchants sur eux et il charge gueule ouverte.  
Juste au moment ou les crocs vont les atteindre, un spasme secoue le serpent qui s'écroule à terre, s'agitant vainement contre un ennemi invisible.  
Sous sa peau, une lueur commence à briller, de plus en plus vive et Nico sens que le moment d'agir et venu,.  
Tirant d'un coup sec sur le poignet de Will, il force son épée dans sa main et par reflexe, les doigts du jeune homme se referment sur la poignée. Nico ne peux pas lui laisser le temps d'analyser la situation aussi referme-t-il sa main par dessus celle de Will sur la poignée de son épée et avec toute la force qu'il peut trouver, il plonge la lame dans le flanc illuminé du serpent.  
Cette fois-ci, la lame s'y enfonce, faisant jaillir un liquide boueux de la plaie et la lueur disparait, avalée par les ténèbres qui semblent soudainement envelopper Python. Puis dans un râle, la bête se désintègre en poussière rouge.  
L'épée tombe au sol, les forces de Nico l'abandonnant.  
-Kayla, souffle Will, les yeux écarquillés, et Nico se sent tellement coupable de lui avoir infligé ça. Mais le temps presse et sa vision se brouille de plus en plus.  
Ce qui se passe ensuite est flou dans la tête de Nico. Il ne sais pas si c'est le fait de s'en être sorti vivant, l'adrénaline de la bataille le fuyant ou encore ses blessures se rappelant à lui mais il se sent drainé de toute énergie.  
Il se souvient vaguement s'être précipité avec Will vers Kayla gisant encore dans les ruines inconsciente. Heureusement, la jeune fille s'avère être juste inconsciente et ne semble rien avoir de grave. En tout cas, Nico ne la sens pas proche de la mort ce qui est définitivement une bonne nouvelle. La pauvre à pris beaucoup trop de coups sur la tête dans cette expédition.  
Ensuite, il se souvient avoir sorti la jeune fille des ruines, la tirant dans un coin plus confortable. Il se souvient des mains de Will sur ses blessures, répandant une chaleur bienfaisante puis du sang sur ses doigts et d'avoir forcé le jeune homme à s'asseoir tandis qu'il enroulait des bandages autour des coupures infligées par Python.  
Après, c'est un moment de trou noir, et Nico soupçonne avoir perdu un instant connaissance.  
Devant ses yeux, Will est debout en face d'Apollon. Ce dernier à les mains posées sur les épaules de son fils, une expression grave sur le visage et une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux.  
Nico se relève tant bien que mal, grimaçant quand ses blessures se raniment soudainement. Apollon offre un sourire à Will, un sourire sincère et tendre et puis soudainement il disparait de vue, se dissipant dans l'air comme de la brume.  
Nico s'approche doucement de Will, resté debout figé dans la même position. Un éclat brillant au sol attire le regard du fils d'Hadès et il dévie légèrement de sa course pour le récupérer.  
-Tiens, murmure-t-il, se baissant pour ramasser l’écaille brillante seule trace visible de la présence du serpent. Voilà ton trophée de guerre, poursuit-il en la tendant à Will.  
-Nico… commence ce dernier en se retournant, mais il semble trop émotif pour sortir un autre son.  
Nico lui prend la main alors, déposant l’écaille dans sa paume et refermant ses doigts tremblants dessus.  
-C'est à toi, affirme-t-il, sa main enserrant encore celle de l'autre adolescent et Will parvient à lui retourner un tout petit sourire.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Apollon, finit-il par demander alors que Will fixe encore le point où son père se trouvait une minute plus tôt.  
-Rappelé par l'Olympe, répond-t-il d'une voix hachée.  
-Tu crois que ça ira pour lui? demande Nico, levant une main hésitante vers Will, comme pour lui toucher la joue mais se ravisant au dernier moment et la laissant retomber sur son bras à la place.  
-Oui. Je pense. Grâce à toi, lui sourit-il.  
-Tu rêves Solace, c'est toi qu'il a intérêt à remercier! lui rétorque Nico en plaisantant.  
Will secoue la tête en désapprobation mais un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres. Nico hésite une seconde puis sur un coup de tête, entoure Will de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il se sent ridicule une seconde quand leur différence de taille fait qu'il se retrouve le nez plongé dans le cou du jeune homme mais lorsque Will le serre en retour, il ferme les yeux et profite du réconfort apporté.  
Un bruit de chute soudain les fait se séparer et se tourner vivement vers l'endroit où Kayla était étendue.  
-Hum, désolée, je crois que je n'étais pas prête à me relever, leur lance la jeune fille rougissante étalée au sol. J'ai manqué quelque chose? demande-t-elle ensuite en balayant du regard le champs de bataille dont il ne reste plus trace de l'ennemi.  
Will se met à rire face à l'expression sur son visage et bientôt, Nico ne peux que l'imiter.  
C'est bon d'être vivant. 

Plus tard, quand Kayla dors à poings fermés, Will et Nico se retrouvent encore une fois en tête à tête dans le silence de la nuit qui vient de tomber. Ils ont édifié un camp temporaire à la va vite plus haut dans la montagne afin qu'ils puissent tous se reposer avant d'envisager le retour à la colonie. Will ne le dit pas, mais Nico sait qu'il espère aussi qu'Apollon revienne de son expédition à l'Olympe.  
-Seul un fils ou une fille d'Apollon pouvait se débarrasser de Python, avoue Nico, rompant le silence qui c'était installé dans leur refuge improvisé. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas le tuer par toi même, continue-t-il presque comme une confession, les bras enroulés autour des ses genoux et la tête basse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, de t'avoir utilisé comme ça...  
Will est silencieux à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans les flammes du feu de camp élevé un peu à la hâte. Puis une main vient se poser sur la sienne. Elle est douce et chaude malgré qu'elle soit encore sale de poussière et de sang.  
-Merci, chuchote-t-il. Pour avoir tenu ta promesse.  
Le silence retombe, mais cette fois-ci, Nico à le sourire au lèvres et il écarte doucement les doigts pour que ceux de Will viennent se loger parfaitement entre les siens. 

Le retour à la colonie est bien plus rapide que l'aller, certainement parce que leur moyen de transport est une voiture de sport rouge vif conduite par Apollon lui même.  
-Hey les jeunes, lance-t-il quand il atterri en plein milieu de leur campement à l'aube le lendemain. Une virée jusqu'aux États-Unis, ça tente quelqu'un?  
Nico n'a jamais été aussi heureux de voir sa face arrogante.  
L'un dans l'autre, Nico ne regrette pas de s'être embarqué dans cette mission suicide au final. En volant au dessus de l'océan, il a tout le temps d'observer les enfants d'Apollon discuter avec leur père qui semble plus lumineux que jamais, pardonné par Zeus lui même et réinstallé à sa juste place à l'Olympe. Puis il y a Will qui a beau avoir l'air de s'être bagarré avec un serpent géant (ce qu'il a justement fait d'ailleurs), mais qui est aussi heureux que possible et lorsqu'il se retourne pour faire lui lancer un sourire complice, Nico se dit que lui aussi n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'a cet instant. Parce que même s'il n'est pas encore prêt à faire quelque chose à propos de ce qui se passe entre Will et lui, c'est une possibilité désormais. Et une possibilité ne lui a jamais semblée si attirante que celle-ci.


	8. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparemment très bientôt pour moi n'a pas la même signification que le commun des mortels. Alors après avoir disparu de la surface de la planète un long moment, j'achève enfin cette histoire pour de bon. Originellement, je voulais poster le tout avant la sortie de "Trials of Apollo" mais on voit bien que ça n'a pas marché. En conséquence, après l'avoir lu, c'était dur de me replonger dans le fil de mon histoire. Et pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, Oh mon Dieu...! Pourquoi est ce que je continue de tomber de plus en plus amoureuse du génie de Rick Riordan?

C'est plusieurs années plus tard que les choses changent enfin. Nico vient de finir d'entraîner un petit du bungalow Athéna au combat à l'épée et après l'avoir félicité pour ses progrès et un brin de toilette, le voici en route pour son pavillon, son arme sous le bras. C'est en entendant jurer dans le bungalow Apollon qu'il décide de faire un détour et d'aller enquêter.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas être surpris quand il ouvre la porte et qu'il s'avère que c'est Will qui semble être en train de piquer une crise au milieu de la pièce. Ses malheureux frères et sœurs restés à l'intérieur se font tout petits, enfoncés dans leur coussins ou bien battant en retraite vers la porte de la salle de bains au fond. Nico ne peux pas les blâmer, il sait ce dont un Will en colère est capable, et ce n'est pas joli. La preuve gît au sol, sous la forme d'un livre aux feuilles écornées qui vient apparemment d'effectuer un joli vol plané droit contre un mur, si sa position écrasée au sol en est un indicateur.

-PUT*** de bor***** de m****!

Si l'état du livre ne suffisait pas, il suffit d'écouter la panoplie de jurons qui sort de la bouche de Will pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce dernier est prêt à jeter un autre livre innocent, un traité de médecine, si Nico en crois le titre, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et un regard assassin.

-Euh, Will? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Le changement est instantané. Will se tourne brutalement vers lui, baisse violemment le bras tenant le livre en position de jet et la noirceur dans ses yeux disparait en une seconde.

-Nico! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? s'exclame-t-il, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux comme pour essayer de les replacer.

-Je t'ai entendu jurer de dehors. Explique Nico avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai cru qu'il y avait un meurtre avec le niveau de décibel...

-Oh... rougit-il. Pardon... j'essayai d'étudier en fait et... hum...ça ne marchait pas vraiment...finit-il piteusement et il est vraiment adorable comme ça, tout gêné et rougissant.

Nico lui offre un vrai sourire.

-Étudier? s'enquiert-il, t'es pas censé commencer l'école en septembre comme tout le monde?

-Ah, mais c'est que tu vois, je voulais pas arriver et ne rien savoir, s'excuse Will. Alors j'apprend le nom des os et des muscles du corps humain par cœur. Enfin j'essaye, finit-il en grimaçant.

-euh, Solace, arrête moi si je me trompe mais ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas justement ce que tu es censé apprendre pendant tes études? Ironise Nico.

Will lui retourne un regard scandalisé.

-Je ne peux pas arriver les mains dans les poches! Je vais être à la traîne par rapport aux autres!

Nico a presque envie de lui faire remarquer que considérant le fait qu'il soit fils d'Apollon et tout ça, la médecine est censé couler dans ses veines. Ça et le fait que Will soigne des gens depuis son arrivée au camp. Normalement, si des gens devraient être inquiets, se devrait être les gens de la promo de Will parce que le type est docteur depuis ces 10ans. Non, pas de meilleur entrainement!

Cependant Nico ne dit rien de tout ça parce qu'on ne raisonne pas un Will Solace entêté. Ce gars a la tête dure quand il le veux, et ok, Nico n'a pas trop voix au chapitre la dessus. Quand même, c'est la vérité.

À la place, il tend les mains au dessus du sol et après un effort minimal, extrait un squelette humain complet du sol.

-Et voilà, sujet volontaire pour tes révisions. Tu peux le toucher, le tripoter sans danger, il va rester bien sage, n'est ce pas Norbert?

Le squelette tente bien de lui répondre mais le claquement de mâchoire est peu efficace comme méthode de communication. De toute façon, un hochement vigoureux de tête suffi.

Nico se sent étrangement fier. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas tenté de faire se lever les morts et il a à peine eu besoin d'y penser.

Will quand à lui, le fixe de façon incrédule.

-Vraiment Nico?

-Hey, se défend-t-il, il connait tous les os du corps!

Parce que oui, merci bien, bien sûr qu'il a choisi un squelette savant, non mais.

-Tous? Répète Will maintenant proche du squelette.

Il tend un doigt hésitant et donne une pichenette sur le bras du mort. Il ne bronche pas.

-Cubitus?

Le squelette claque des mâchoires deux fois.

-Humérus?

Un claquement.

Et Nico vient de perdre Will. Ce dernier devient fasciné par son nouveau sujet d'étude levant ses bras, tapotant ses os et énumérant leurs noms accompagné du claquement de mâchoire approbateur ou non du dit sujet qui autrement ne bronche pas.

Résigné, Nico s'affale sur le lit et se fait une place confortable parmi les coussins avant de se mettre à lire le premier livre qui lui passe sous la main. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas un traité médical mais un National Géographique qui semble avoir vu des jours meilleurs.

C'est paisible comme ça, la cabine presque vide, le son des cris des campeurs au dehors, le délicat craquement des pages qui se tournent et bien sûr, Will Solace une expression fascinée sur le visage alors qu'il joue avec le squelette. (qui ne semble même pas concerné par le fait que quelqu'un lui triture la cage thoracique, un modèle de self contrôle! ça ou du fait qu'il soit mort…).

Les sourcils de Will se froncent alors qu'il marmonne dans sa barbe ce qui semble être encore un autre nom d'os et il est tellement adorable comme ça, plongé dans son élément, les mèches désordonnées lui tombant dans les yeux et son air de concentration intense qui lui fait plisser les yeux…

Nico ne peux plus se retenir.

-oh mon dieu, je suis tellement amoureux de toi.

Ça sort tout seul de sa bouche comme une évidence, ce qui en est une en réfléchissant, seulement Nico ne s'était peut être jamais permis de le ressentir. Si bien que la confession ne lui fait même pas peur. Il ne lui prend pas l'envie de s'enfuir en courant ( ou en vol d'ombre) jusqu'en Chine. Il se contente d'observer Will depuis son siège, sa revue totalement oublié sur ses genoux. Et le plus beau?

Will après s'être figé pendant une seconde se tourne vers lui et lui offre le plus beau sourire que Nico n'ai jamais vu. Déjà que le fils d'Apollon a tendance à illuminer les pièces, là, on dirait que tous les projecteurs de la ville se sont rassemblés dans la cabine. c'est littéralement aveuglant. Mais Nico ne détournerai les yeux pour rien au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voila je suis (enfin) arrivée au bout et merci aux quelques lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, voici le moment où je raconte ma vie.
> 
> Alors bienvenue et merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit et tout simplement une première pour une fanfic aussi longue...
> 
> Mais voila, j'ai lu le dernier Héros de l'Olympe, suis tombé en amour avec la relation Nico/Will et NaNoWriMo arrivant, je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Et voila le résultat, loin des 50k mais je ne pensais pas les atteindre de toute façon. Aussi, je n'ai pas de beta donc oui, vous allez voir des "s" trainer là où ils ne sont pas censés trainer et vous allez probablement grincer des dents plus d'une fois. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...
> 
> sur ce, à très bientôt j'espère.


End file.
